


It's Complicated...

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is Impatient, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Nesting, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post Mpreg, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Prekerb, Purring, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Switching, slick, slight rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It wasn’t like it was planned, Shiro just knew he had always cared for the younger Alpha orphan. As they grew, their relationship went from student and advisor, to best friends. Becoming lovers let alone mates, was the furthest thing from Shiro’s mind, though it was also something he most welcomed.





	1. Secret Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been sitting on this gem for a while... mostly cause I keep forgetting to post it up. 
> 
> This is angsty at first... but i swear it ends on a happy note...with a happy poly couple... PLEASE watch the tags... I will be updating them AS I GO... but I will give you this much of a preview:
> 
> Part 1: Sheith focus  
Part 2: Jaith focus  
Part 3: Shaith end game
> 
> So while YES I am going to hurt them a bit, it will work out at the end... So please stick with me through it all... This is all completed as well so there won't be a long wait between updates.
> 
> Part two will be going up Wednesday with Part three going up on Friday.Part two will be going up Wednesday with Part three going up on Friday.
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this and my dear [Ghost ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen) who kept on encouraging me with this project...

##  It's Complicated… 

##  PART 1: Secret Marriage

Keith was careful. While he had always had an attraction to his friend and mentor Shiro, with Shiro being in a relationship he was off limits. Keith while reckless at times, was not stupid and had no interest in being the reason for a break up or to encourage cheating. He cared too much about Shiro to do something like that, instead he chose to remain as friends. As best friends, quashing that small voice inside of him that screamed how much he was attracted to the older man.

It was a month prior to Shiro’s launch Keith was invited for an afternoon out on the speeders. Gaining permission from his CO, Keith dashed out of his dorm room, his leathers on and ready for some time with his best friend. 

Keith met Shiro as he always did, and without a single word they drove off into the warm desert chasing each other along the well known paths. Something Keith didn’t want to mention was how Shiro smelt different from usual. Normally his friend had the scent of claimed Omega, the scent of someone who was happy in a relationship, now he was smelling off. There was something not quite right, rather than push, Keith just kept silent as they sped across the vast expanse of sand. 

They raced through the canyons, Shiro leading them off cliffs. The silence shifting to whoops of joy as they flew off the edge. They ended up at a place familiar to Keith, the little shack that he called home just after the fire that claimed his father and their family house. Shiro cut the engine on his bike, stepping down to the hard dirt. 

He looked back one hand out to Keith, “Going to join me?”

Keith scrambled to turn off his vehicle, jumping down to meet Shiro where he stood. Together they walked up to the empty shack, Keith was surprised to see that the place wasn’t covered in dust or looking quite as abandoned as it usually did.

“Has someone been here?” Keith asked as he stepped up onto the porch.

“Why would you say that?” Shiro asked in reply opening the door smoothly.

Keith snorted, “What are you up to old man?”

“Old man?” Shiro scoffed, “I’m only a couple years older than you are cadet.”

“You sound older too,” Keith tease lightly, bumping into him playfully.

Keith looked around the main room, it was cleaner than it had been since the last time he had been there. No bits of wrappers or dirty dishes on the coffee table.

“What’s going on here?” Keith asked slowly.

Shiro shrugged, “Been going through some things and just needed an afternoon out.”

“Yes,” Keith nodded, “I can see that, but the place is clean. This isn’t how I left it.”

Shiro blushed, “I uhh, might have been staying here the last few days.”

Keith’s nose flared as he scented the air, yes it was smelling like someone had been living there. Not just someone, it was smelling like Shiro, strongly like Shiro. Keith took a shuddering breath as he tried to compose himself. This was not the time for him to be getting all aroused at his best friend’s scent. Sure he was madly in love with the guy, sure he had been staying in his all but abandoned home, sure everything in the house smelt like him. This was not the time!

Shiro rubbed his hands together, “I uhh have some news. You know Adam?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “No, I got hit on the head last week and forgot about the guy you’ve been living with half a decade.”

“You’ve only known me three years brat.”

Keith laughed, “So…”

Shiro’s smile faded to a small grimace, “We broke up.”

“What?” Keith felt like his brain was misfiring, they broke up? “What? How?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed flopping down on the ratty sofa, “he wasn’t too thrilled on the idea of my leaving. He was pulling that Alpha bullshit that Omegas didn’t belong in space. That I was taking an unnecessary risk.”

Keith growled, “What? This is your dream though, and you are better than any Alpha when it comes to flying. I will tear him apart.”

Keith could smell Shiro’s distress as he was talking, followed by the slight change to amusement when Keith uttered his threats. Keith cursed that he wasn’t bigger, that he wasn’t able to just comfort Shiro with his own scent.

Shiro patted the spot beside him, “It’s okay Keith, he was allowed his opinion.”

“His wrong opinion.” Keith muttered grumpily as he sat down beside Shiro leaning his head against his friend’s shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind my staying here, I just wanted to be somewhere familiar and I wasn’t really wanting to bother Iverson or Sanda with rehousing me just a little while before leaving.”

“You are always welcome Shiro,” Keith could feel his inner Alpha rejoicing, “my home is yours.”

Shiro let out a sound that was very close to a purr as he chuckled low, “That almost sounded like a proposal.”

“Only if you want it to be,” Keith countered.

Keith could feel his heart thundering in his chest,  _ oh fuck did he really just say that? _ He found himself holding his breath, not certain if he wanted to really hear what Shiro was thinking. Too afraid of it being a ‘no’ or straight up revulsion. 

Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s head, breathing in his scent. Keith stilled as he felt Shiro’s hot breath on him. “Shiro?”

“ _ Alpha. _ ”

It was low, like a whisper but Keith could hear it, he pulled back looking up at his friend. Keith hissed as he felt Shiro’s skin, while he was hot majority of the time this was more, with his skin all red and blotchy it wasn’t long before he noticed the change in his scent.

“Shiro,” Keith crooned his knuckles gently caressing his cheek, “are you in heat?”

“What?” Shiro scrunched his face, “There is no way.”

“Then why did you call me Alpha?”

Shiro sat up his eyes clearing up, “I what? Oh god, sorry Keith, I didn’t mean, I mean…”

Keith held out his hand, he didn’t want to hear anymore, “It’s okay, but if you are near heat you need to let the Garrison know.”

“No,” Shiro whined, “I can’t.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“They think I am on suppressants, I mean I am on them, but I think the stress of Adam and all this.”

Keith saw how flustered Shiro was getting, he wrapped his arms around Shiro doing his best to release calming scent. Doing what he can to let Shiro know he was safe.

“Keith,” Shiro said softly.

“Shh,” Keith crooned, “it’s okay you don't have to say anything more.”

“I’m so sorry Keith,” Shiro whispered.

Keith pulled Shiro tight against him, his nails scratching the back of his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I do,” Shiro sat straighter, “I’m sorry that I’m such a bad adult.”

“You aren’t bad at all what are you talking about?”

“I am though,” Shiro pressed his nose up to Keith’s neck making the young Alpha moan, “I’m bad because I want to have you claim me.”

Keith moaned once more, feeling his cock twitch with interest. 

“Keith? Are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t joke like that,” Keith gasped out, it was taking all of his self control to not just take Shiro right there.

“I know you only think of me as your mentor and friend,” Shiro whined, “but just once I would like to have you. Even if it means never again.”

Keith felt his heart racing, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m leaving and I know while I’m gone you will likely find someone better suited to you.” Shiro’s voice was low, “I know this will also likely destroy our friendship, but I don’t want to wait and risk you being taken by the time I return. I swear just this once and I will forget I ever was attracted to you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Keith growled making Shiro look up in alarm.

“Wha--”

“How could you say that to me,” Keith snarled, “I have been in love with you for years, and you want me to just fuck you and forget you? How cruel do you think I am? How cruel are you?”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Shiro shook his head, “wait… you love me?”

“Of course you idiot!” Keith scoffed tears spilling over.

Shiro leaned in and kissed him, the scent of happy Omega filling Keith’s senses.

“I’m sorry for suggesting such a thing,” Shiro spoke as they parted, “I just, I know the thing with Adam just ended, but it’s been a while. I swear this isn’t rebound, I think I have actually liked you for a while now, longer that I was willing to admit.”

Keith growled low, “I don’t want to hear his name again.”

Shiro shivered under Keith’s stern gaze, “Yes  _ Alpha. _ ”

Keith watched as Shiro blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, “Do you enjoy when I tell you what to do?”

Shiro nodded, “I do.”

“What would you like right now?”

“I want you to take me,” Shiro shifted, the scent of slick and arousal filling the small room, “please.”

“I love you Shiro,” Keith nuzzled against Shiro nipping at his neck encouraging more of his scent to surround them, “go to the bedroom, I’ll lock the front door.”

Shiro nodded whimpering as he moved from the sofa and made his way to the back bedroom. Keith watched his every movement, while Shiro was not what majority would consider a ‘proper omega’ he was perfect to Keith. His form was not willowy or weak, but built and strong, someone who could protect as well as being protected. 

The real question is why on earth would such a beautiful man like Shiro want him? Keith knew he was small, and was often teased for looking more like an Omega than the Alpha he was. While his anger more than made up for it, it didn’t change the fact that he was slight.

Keith locked the door, it was still early, he had a lot of time before he had to be back to the dorms. He could hear the sound of whining from the back of the shack, the scent of Shiro reaching Keith reminding him why he was there. 

* * *

Keith found Shiro in the bedroom, he was laid out on the bed, surrounded by clothing and blankets. Shiro was wearing nothing, one hand wrapped around his cock slowly stroking it while the other was playing at the opening just behind his balls. Keith swallowed, shivering from the arousal seeing that Shiro had made a nest in his old bed, that he was playing with himself in  _ his _ bed. Keith noticed that some of the clothing was from his own laundry, items which he had left there when he went to stay at the Garrison. 

“Hey there Shiro,” Keith said upon entering, “that is a beautiful nest.”

Shiro blushed touching the edges, “You think so? I didn’t plan it, and there wasn’t much I could use.”

“I think it is perfect,” Keith fingered the hem of his own shirt, “If you would like you can add what I’m wearing to it.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide, “Really? You would do that for me?”

“If you want it, I would do anything for you.”

Shiro nodded holding out his hand, “Please.”

Keith took off his jacket, throwing it to the corner, knowing it wasn’t soft enough for the nest. Unlike his tee shirt which he pulled up and over, ensuring to rub the fabric along his glands. Keith sniffed the fabric ensuring that his scent was strong on it before tossing it to Shiro. 

Shiro moaned receiving the shirt, pressing it against his face to breathe in Keith’s scent. “Come Alpha, please.”

Keith stepped forward, removing his boots and undoing his jeans. As he reached the edge of the bed, he slipped from his pants, letting them fall to the floor before climbing up onto the bed. Keith caressed Shiro’s cheek, his thumb pressing against his lips.

“You look so good right now Shiro,” Keith leaned forward capturing those lips against his own.

Shiro moaned against Keith, “ _ Alpha… _ ”

“That’s right Baby,” Keith crooned, “your Alpha is here and you are so beautiful. So perfect, I want to see all of you.”

Shiro whined laying back down after getting a deep kiss, his legs opening up in invitation for Keith.

Keith hummed his appreciation, kissing his way down Shiro’s body, tasting his skin that was coated in a thin sheen of sweat thanks to his heat. By the time Keith had reached Shiro’s abdomen, the older man was a writhing mess. The scent of his slick, sweet and alluring, filling the bedroom and making Keith’s mouth water. 

Keith ran his tongue along Shiro’s hip, tracing down the v to his groin. Shiro gasped above, his hips rising up, and legs opening even wider. Keith growled softly, reminding Shiro just who was in charge.

“Please,” Shiro begged, “Keith,  _ Alpha. _ ” 

“You got this baby,” Keith spoke softly, his hands running up along Shiro’s thighs, “let me worship you. I’ve been dreaming of this for so long,” Keith continued, his one hand slipping between Shiro’s legs circling his wet hole before dipping inside, “So many years of moaning out your name as I spill into my own hand, wishing it was your tight, wet, hole.”

Shiro cried out as he felt Keith’s fingers thrusting into him, the wet sound filling the room. Keith wrapped his mouth around Shiro’s cock, his head bobbing in time with the thrusting motion. 

Shiro tangled his fingers into Keith’s hair thrusting up into his mouth, “I’m close, ahh Keith.”

Keith hummed around Shiro’s cock coming off only for the barest of moments to tell Shiro to go ahead. Shiro cried out as he felt Keith resume sucking, his hot mouth wrapped around him. It wasn’t much longer before Shiro could feel his orgasm building once more as he fucked up into Keith’s mouth. 

Shiro kept chanting out Keith’s name, alternating with Alpha. Thrusting hard into Keith’s mouth, chasing his release. Inside him, Keith curled his fingers, Shiro could feel the rush of slick as he came, clamping down around the digits inside of him. Shiro’s head fell back against the bed, his breathing heavy as he watched Keith come off of his cock. His lips plump and red, his eyes practically glowing with his arousal. Shiro gasped as he saw Keith pull his wet fingers to his lips sucking each digit slowly, his tongue wrapping around each finger in a lewd fashion. 

“You taste so good Baby,” Keith crooned.

Shiro murmured out Keith’s name his hands out encouraging Keith upwards for a kiss. “Please.”

“You want me inside of you,” Keith teased as he rose up and kissed Shiro. 

Shiro moaned tasting himself on Keith’s tongue, it was filthy and wet. He could feel his cock twitching against his stomach as slick trailed from his hole. He wanted everything, he wanted Keith to be inside him, and on him. Covering him with marks letting everyone know that he was claimed and whole. 

Keith pulled back for a moment to pull down his boxers, a soft whimper escaped Shiro’s lips as he saw how hard and thick Keith’s cock was. Precum dripping from his slit, which Keith used to make the shaft slick as he stroked himself a few times. 

Shiro made to roll over on his stomach, his instinct screaming at him to present himself for the Alpha in front of him. Keith growled low, “No, I want to see you as I take you.”

Shiro shivered opening his legs wider, making Keith smile in approval.

“Good boy.” Keith praised, pressing himself inside Shiro’s opening, “Are you okay Baby?”

“Oh yes…” Shiro sighed as he felt Keith push inside of him.

Keith moved slowly at first, relishing the fact he was inside Shiro. Something which had only been featured in his late night fantasies, now come to life. Slowly he would pull out until he was almost fully out before thrusting hard back inside. He watched how Shiro reacted, the contented sighs and moans which escaped with each motion. Keith gripped Shiro’s hips, finding a rhythm that seemed to work best for them both. He relished how Shiro tightened around him, milking his cock. 

“I need your knot Alpha,” Shiro whined, “please.”

Keith smirked thrusting harder, “You want me to fill you up?”

“Yessssss…”

“I’m going to fill you until you can’t take anymore and my seed is spilling around my knot.” Keith growled.

Shiro moaned, his fingers dug into Keith’s back marking his pale skin. His cock was thick once more, precum painting his abdomen. 

“Can I get you to cum for me once more Baby?” Keith asked his hips jerking slightly as his knot started to inflate. 

Shiro whimpered under him, his face flushed, and lips parted. Shiro pulled Keith closer to him, his mouth latching onto Keith’s scent gland, encouraging more from him. 

Keith cried out feeling his knot lock against Shiro’s rim, feeling the way that Shiro’s walls tighten around him, pulling the cum deep inside of him. Keith’s mouth began to water, the intense need for him to bite and claim Shiro was pulling on him. He could feel Shiro bucking under him as his own orgasm ripped through him. 

“Bite me Alpha,” Shiro begged, “please.”

Keith gave in to his instinct, as he felt his mouth water before he bit down on Shiro’s neck. He bit down until he could taste the salty metallic tang of blood filling his mouth. The pull was immediate, tying them together as mates. Shiro gasped and relaxed completely under Keith, a purr breaking from his chest as Keith carefully began to lap at the open wound. 

“So what happens now?” Keith asked as they laid together, basking in the afterglow of their mating. 

Shiro’s heat seemed to calm down completely once Keith claimed him with a bite on his bonding mark. Shiro’s fingers painted lazy circles along Keith’s back, he shifted in the bed allowing Keith to snuggle closer. 

“Well, I suppose I should let Iverson and Sanda know. They might cancel the mission for me though…” Shiro’s voice trailed off. 

“No!” Keith sat up a growl ripping through him, “No! You have to go, this is your dream Shiro, I won’t let you give it up. Not for someone like me, that is not what I want for you.”

Shiro blushed, this was good, his ex didn’t even want him going. Any doubts he had about this all flew out the window as his mate,  _ his mate _ , stared forward fearlessly. 

“Thank you Keith,” Shiro smiled.

Keith startled looking down at Shiro, “What? Why?”

“You really don’t change at all,” Shiro kissed Keith’s exposed hip bone, moving himself until he was between Keith’s legs. “I’m just grateful, also isn’t it time you called me Takashi, especially while in the bedroom?”

“What are you-- ahh--” Keith gasped as Shiro took his soft cock into his warm mouth lazily sucking it. “Takashi…”

Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s dark hair, his blunt nails raking through the short bristle hairs of his undercut. Shiro began to purr, the vibrations moving through Keith like electricity getting him from soft to hard almost instantly. Keith watched Shiro lift off of his cock, precum beading along the glistening tip. 

“You really are beautiful,” Keith whispered, “how did I get so lucky?”

Shiro smirked as he rose up and straddled Keith, carefully lining himself up until he was able to slot him inside. Keith moaned feeling Shiro’s wetness surrounding him, his hands wrapping tightly on Shiro’s waist encouraging him to move above him. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Shiro said with a sigh as he rolled his hips, “just how easy it would be for you to demand that I stay on Earth. Being my mate, my Alpha, you have that right. And no one would question you for it.”

“Takashi,” Keith gasped, “I would never--”

Shiro pressed a finger to Keith’s lips, “Shh, I know. It’s why I have no regrets, and I'm so happy that you didn’t reject me, that you wanted me for your mate.”

Keith growled lightly as he fucked up into Shiro, making the Omega moan and cry out above him. 

“I’ll tell you a little secret,” Keith said between thrusts, “I have always dreamed of claiming you and never thought that I would be so lucky as to have you begging me for my knot. Nothing outside of fantasy could have ever prepared me for this. And I would never want to hold back my mate from their dreams, no more than you would hold me back. I’ve never been happier than I am right now Takashi.”

Tears began to roll down Shiro’s face, he knew it was unfair to his ex to think this way, but he never felt this loved. Not in all the years or previous relationships he had over that time. He didn’t know if it was just the bond talking, but everything with Keith just felt natural and right. As though this is what was always supposed to happen. 

Keith flipped them both over, never breaking contact. He leaned forward to kiss Shiro’s face before capturing his lips. “We belong to each other.”

They came at the same time, Keith’s knot locking them together for the better part of a half hour. They slept twined together in the afterglow, nuzzling together as Shiro purred against Keith. Both men feeling contentment from the other through the bond.

* * *

“I think I missed curfew,” Keith chuckled as he woke noticing that the bedroom was no longer filled with the light of the afternoon sun but was dark.

“What?” Shiro mumbled as he rolled over nuzzling closer to Keith, “What are you talking ‘bout?”

“The Garrison,” Keith chuckled, “you are so out of it post sex huh?”

“Dunno,” Shiro hummed in pleasure, “I’ve never felt this good post sex.”

“Never?” 

“Nope,” Shiro sleepily kissed Keith’s forehead.

“Damn,” Keith shook his head, “while that is something I want to unpack later. I do still need to know what to do, cause I am going to get the worst demerits from not being back to the dorms before curfew.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro responded.

Keith chuckled, “Don’t worry about it? How could you say that?”

Shiro mumbled something unintelligent into Keith’s neck.

“What was that?”

“I might have already told Iverson not to expect you back tonight.” Shiro replied sheepishly.

Keith let out an over exaggerated gasp, “Takashi Shirogane, are you telling me that you lured a defenseless Alpha in your charge all the way out here to have your way with him? How could you?”

Shiro nipped at Keith’s earlobe, “Defenseless my ass, you are anything but defenseless my dear hellcat.”

“Hellcat huh?”

“Are you denying it?”

Keith smirked, “I wouldn’t dare.”

“No regrets right?” Shiro asked his voice taking on concern.

“Not a single one,” Keith pulled Shiro closer, “this is perhaps the best night of my life. I never imagined that I could ever have this, have you.”

Shiro groaned pressing his face against his mate, “Why didn’t I approach you earlier.”

Keith snorted, “You were only just kind of in a relationship Shiro, I don’t blame you. Also I was a kid when we first met, it would have been weird. Though I am sad that you are leaving soon, I’m gonna miss you.”

“Say the word and I will stay,” Shiro said, no hesitation to his voice for the second time that night.

“I told you,” Keith growled lightly, “I wouldn’t dream of asking that. It is only ten months, less than a year. It is certainly something that we can do, and then when you get back, we can get a nice place together. We can announce we are together, and be together properly. That is, if you want.”

Shiro smiled, “I was thinking we could just stay here, in your old home.”

Keith chuckled, “You know this is the shed that was on the property of my old home, my actual home burned down.”

“Then we will just have to rebuild it, and stay here while construction is happening.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes,” Shiro mused, “I hope you don’t mind, but I would love to have a wrap around porch on it.”

Keith snuggled to Shiro, “Yes! Can we also have one of those swings, you know the ones that creak when you rock them, no matter how new they are they always make that sound.”

“Absolutely.”

“Four bedrooms,” Keith mused stretching his arms slightly.

“No,” Shiro shook his head, “at least six.”

“Six?” Keith coughed, “That seems a bit excessive.”

“Well I was thinking we would have a few kids eventually, and still enough room for if we have people come over to visit.”

“You want kids with me?” Keith said his voice wavering.

“Don’t you want kids?” Shiro shifted so he could look at Keith directly, “I mean we never did discuss this, or well anything before… and oh god, I just encouraged you into bonding with me instead of… I’m horrible.”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s face pulling it towards him to kiss him, “You are not horrible, and when it comes to kids, it isn’t something I have ever thought about having, given my luck with the foster system. But with you? I definitely could happily have a house full of them.”

“We kinda did this all backwards didn’t we?”

“Definitely,” Keith snorted, “hmm, how are you feeling by the way? You haven’t had a wave in a while.”

“No,” Shiro agreed, “I think the bonding really helped to relieve it. I mean I know that we are told that it can help, but I had no idea it was like this.”

“That’s good,” Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, “let’s get some more sleep then before another wave hits, unless you would like something to eat?”

“Rest first, eat later.”

Keith chuckled, “Okay baby, whatever you wish.”

Shiro sighed resting against Keith’s chest once more, a low purr vibrated through his chest and against his mate lulling them both into a deep sleep. 

* * *

The rest of the month flew by far too quickly for both of them, with Shiro busy with the impending launch he was barely able to get time away. Keith on the other hand was busy working hard in classes working towards his graduation which was expected a few months after Shiro would be gone. Still they manage to get in a few stolen moments, small touches, and kisses in dark hallways. 

It was hard but not impossible, the bond they shared was handy as it allowed them the ability to know what each other were feeling. Keith wondered how their bond would work once Shiro was off in space. Shiro had no idea himself, as it wasn’t common for mated couples to be separated on missions. When it came to the Holts, Sam was a Beta. Keith wasn’t sure about Matt, though he was not in any relationship that Shiro could tell. It was rare for them to send mated Alphas or Omegas, due to the real risk of one dying while separated and causing the other to go into a rage or severe depression. 

Keith was doing some studying in the library when he heard someone sitting across from him. He didn’t bother to look up until he heard an irritated cough and sigh.

Licking his lips, Keith spoke first, “What do you want Griffin?”

“How did you even know it was me?” James scoffed.

Keith flicked his eyes up from the book he was currently reading to shake his head at James. “Seriously? I mean, aside from the fact you stink of sweat, did you run here Griffin? You have a distinct sigh, like that of pure disappointment.”

James lifted his collar and sniffed at himself, “I do  _ not _ stink thank you very much.”

Keith waved a hand past his nose, “No you actually do stink, shit you aren’t an Omega are you?”

“What?” James threw himself back, “What are you talking about, no. Of course I’m not.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

James licked his lips, his leg shaking as he tapped at the floor, “Anyway, I was asked to find you, apparently Shiro was looking for you, he is in Commander Iverson’s office.”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Keith pushed back from the table, scooping up his papers and pencils into his bag, “I’ll head over right away, go let him know.”

James groaned, “Nope, I was just told to bring you the message. Doing an errand for you is below my paygrade.”

Keith snorted, “Don’t you mean above? Idiot.”

Keith shook his head dashing out the library with his bag slung over his shoulder. Annoying shit, sometimes James really got on Keith’s nerves, smirking like the cat who got into the cream. Keith took a steadying breath, patience, he needed to calm down. There were only a few precious hours left before Shiro would be gone. There was no point in his wasting that time fretting over someone else, he wanted to focus all that energy on his mate. His  _ secret _ mate.

* * *

Keith found Shiro inside Iverson’s office, he found himself pacing just outside as he waited for them to finish talking before knocking on the door. He wanted to be patient, mature, and was failing on all counts as he felt the need and desire to be close to his mate. As the weeks passed, Keith was starting to understand why they didn’t encourage bonded mates to be apart. Still Keith was adamant, he would not be the reason for Shiro to ever stay behind. And until Shiro returned, their bonding would remain a secret between the two of them.

It didn’t take long before Shiro looked up and was smiling in Keith’s direction, the older man popping his head out the door to wave Keith inside. “Keith, you’re here already.”

“Cadet,” Commander Iverson nodded to Keith, “I’ll leave you to it Takashi, though I don’t know why you dote on this one as much as you do.”

Shiro flushed as he coughed to cover his embarrassment, “That’s not true Iverson, I don’t  _ dote _ on Keith.” He nearly choked when he saw Keith nod in agreement with Iverson, “Anyway, Keith, this was cleared already, but would you like to come see the launch pad?”

Keith smiled, “Sounds fun Shiro.”

Iverson coughed, giving Keith a pointed look.

“I mean yes Sr. Officer Shirogane.” Keith stood straight earning a nod from Iverson who was standing by the door as though to usher them out.

Keith bit his lip hoping that they could just leave soon before bursting into laughter, as he could feel Shiro’s amusement through their connection. 

Shiro coughed once more, clearing his throat, “Uhh yes, thanks again Iverson. Let’s go Keith.”

* * *

They made their way through the quiet hallways, stopping first at Keith’s dorm so the he could drop off his bag. The moment the door shut and Keith had called to check if his roommate was in he was on top of Shiro. 

Shiro moaned as he felt Keith against him, he had been missing his mate so much over the past few nights. The closer he was to launch the less he wanted to go, finding himself snappish and irritable with his juniors. He knew he had to get it together, he was supposed to be the older and more together one, and yet here he was whimpering and moaning against Keith’s lips like a drowning man to fresh water.

“Is it really okay?” Shiro asked between fevered kisses, his hands already slipping under Keith’s shirt hem.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Keith replied as he locked the door behind them, “I thought we needed to get to the launch pad.”

Shiro bit his lower lip, “I may have asked for you a bit earlier than we needed to be there.”

“Naughty boy,” Keith chuckled, “planning something without telling your mate?”

Shiro gasped as Keith bit down on his collar, his hands reaching behind to grab his ass. “ _ Alpha. _ ”

“That's right,” Keith praised, “and you’re my omega. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you in my mouth,” Shiro whimpered, “I want to taste you.”

“Is that all?”

Shiro shook his head, gasping once more as he felt Keith pull his groin against his own. Their hard lengths rubbing against each other was a cross between torture and pleasure. 

“Is that all?” Keith repeated more firmly.

“I want you to fill me, inside.” Shiro said between moans, “I want to still be feeling you when I break through the atmosphere.”

Keith pushed Shiro deeper into the room, one hand on his chest, the other clutched to a phone. Shiro watched as Keith quickly typed in something before throwing down the phone on the desktop. 

“What were you doing?” Shiro asked slowly.

“That was just me letting my roommate know he isn't welcome back for at least an hour.”

Shiro paled, “They don’t know…”

“That I am fucking the most attractive and sought after Omega Pilot that the Garrison has to offer?” Keith asked as he began to unfasten his pants, “No, he does not know that I have the hottest guy here, mated to me, who is begging to suck my cock.”

Shiro shivered, dropping to his knees. “May I?”

Keith caressed the side of Shiro’s face gently, “Anything you want, I will give it to you.”

Shiro let out a satisfied sigh as he wrapped his mouth around Keith’s cock. His pleasure only heightening as he felt Keith’s fingers comb through his hair, encouraging him deeper. Shiro relaxed his throat, enjoying the way Keith’s cock felt as it pressed all the way back curving slightly as it penetrated down his throat. 

“So good,” Keith moaned, “you like feeling me get harder in your mouth?”

Shiro whimpered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He could feel his hole becoming wet with arousal, slick gathering and making his briefs damp.

Keith pulled out of Shiro’s mouth, his cock glistening, he ripped out of his uniform and began to hastily undress Shiro. “I know you want to taste me baby, but I just want to be inside you.”

Shiro moaned helping Keith remove his dress slacks and lifted up his shirt. 

Keith placed the shirt hem into his mouth, “Hold this like that.”

Shiro watched with his eyes wide as Keith pressed him back against the bed, throwing his slacks to the floor. His boxer briefs, Keith pulled off, pressing the obviously damp section to his face breathing in the scent. Shiro whined feeling a small rush of arousal and slick run through him. Keith opened one violet eye, staring at Shiro as he took the briefs and rubbed it against his own groin. It was filthy and possessive in a way that Shiro had never experienced, the look of desire and ownership that Keith had as he looked down Shiro’s form was almost enough to make the older man cum right there. 

“Spread your legs baby,” Keith asked, his fingers trailing along Shiro’s inner thighs, “I want to open you up nice and carefully, I want to remember your taste long into the night.”

Carefully Keith licked and sucked at Shiro’s opening, his fingers dipping inside and spreading the sensitive flesh. Shiro gasped as Keith took his cock into his mouth sucking him lazily to full hardness. Greedily Keith sucked Shiro down, his fingers pumping deep inside. 

“Ahh--” Shiro gasped, “Keith,  _ Alpha _ \--”

Keith hummed his pleasure around Shiro’s cock, greedily sucking down every last drop of his release that burst into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled off of him with a wet sound, kissing and sucking his way down, back to Shiro’s hole which was wet thanks to his fingers. Shiro cried out above Keith as he felt his mate go down on him once more. Feeling over sensitive from cumming once already, the feeling of Keith’s tongue along his entrance was almost too much for him to handle. He wanted to feel Keith inside of him, he needed his mate. 

“Please Keith,” Shiro begged, “I need you inside me now, please.”

Keith got to his knees, his fingers slipping from Shiro’s inner folds. Shiro let out a guttural sound as he watched Keith lavishly suck each of his fingers, his tongue laving each digit carefully. Then Keith lined himself up, carefully pressing his cock against Shiro’s opening. 

Both men moaned as Keith bottomed out, “You’re so tight Baby.”

“Ahh Keith,” Shiro writhed under Keith, his back arching with each thrust, “fill me Alpha, please.”

“Oh my beautiful Omega,” Keith crooned, “you look so good. I love you so much.”

Shiro cried out as Keith’s knot inflated, locking them together as they came at the same time.

Keith leaned in, mouthing at their bond, biting down when asked.

* * *

It took Keith a while getting used to Shiro being gone. The faint pulse of their bond thrumming in his chest, letting him know that he was there, even if not physically. But eventually Keith found a new rhythm, pushing himself hard in his studies so that when his mate returned he would be proud to call him his Alpha. 

No one could have predicted what happened. 

Keith was in rather high spirits, he knew that there were only a few more months before Shiro would return home. He was less than a month away from graduation and top of his class, he hoped that Shiro would be proud of him on his return. While waiting in line at the cafeteria there was a yell, Keith looked up to see the news report showing a familiar photo with the caption of ‘fatal pilot error: all presumed dead’. 

It was as though the whole room was sucked of oxygen, Keith put down his tray and ran out of the cafeteria. 

Only one person noticed.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Keith was angry. No one would listen to the young Alpha when he would tell them that they needed to go up and find the lost scientist and Shiro. 

“You don’t understand,” Keith slammed his fists against Iverson’s desk, “he is alive! They all might be.”

“You have no proof,” Iverson answered, his face stern,”how are you even here? Get Security in here.”

“You pompous asshole,” Keith growled, “he is my mate! I  _ know _ he isn’t dead.”

“Sr. Officer Shirogane does not have a mate,” one of the technical officers flipped through a file that was in their hand, “we have no record on file for his being bonded.”

“Get him out of here,” Iverson barked as a set of security officers walked through the door. “You have the option of going nicely with these men or you can go via sedative.”

Keith could feel his whole core shaking, while it was faint he could feel Shiro’s life force inside of him. The officers approached Keith slowly their hands out to guide Keith out and off of Garrison property. Keith snarled ferally at the officers the moment they attempted to touch him, walking through the halls Keith could only see red. 

Keith should have known better than to have thought that Iverson would listen to him or that bitch Sanda. They didn’t listen back when it was first reported and Keith had tried to tell them that Shiro was not dead. Instead they listed him as feral and kicked him from the Garrison that night. Keith reflected a little while later that likely breaking the one officer’s arm was not the correct way to be listened to, but they wouldn’t even entertain the possibility that he was right.

One of his guards moved to touch Keith’s shoulder to nudge him forward when he slowed down his pace slightly. Keith lost it, his vision going red as he turned around and snarled. The next moment was nothing but a blur to Keith as the sound of delicate bones snapping and painful screams filled the beige halls. 

This would be the last time Keith would ever darken the doors of the Garrison, if they wouldn’t believe him then he would just have to find Shiro on his own.


	2. Separated But Never Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is missing, leaving his secret mate behind. 
> 
> Keith is beside himself, uncertain of what he should do and half feral he is kicked from the last home he had in the Garrison. Unbeknownst to him, Keith has an admirer who has been watching him from the sidelines.

##  Part 2: Separated But Never Apart

Keith raged in the small confines of his small hut in the desert. It was where he an Shiro had first been together, the home he retreated to after being forcibly removed from the Garrison. It was a full month before Keith decided he needed to work out a better plan of attack. He could still feel Shiro through their bond, though he was fainter, as though far away. He was still there. 

There was a knock on the door, a snarl ripped through Keith as he stormed through the small house.  _ Who the fuck was at his door? _ Keith’s hand wrapped around handle just as the knock sounded again. He swung open the door with a snarl to stop as he saw who his unexpected guest was. 

* * *

James was nervous the first time he knocked on the door to the small shack that Keith had been calling home. It wasn’t the first time he had been to the place, just the first time that Keith would be learning that he even knew of the location. 

It wasn’t like he was trying to be sneaky, it was more that he saw Keith the day it was announced. The way that Keith ran from the cafeteria, James felt his own heart clench and on the encouragement of Kinkade, he ran out following the dark-haired man. James ended up following him all the way to Sanda’s office where he yelled at the higher up along with Iverson. James caught the words mated, and that Shiro was still alive. 

He could feel his heart stop. 

While James knew that it would have been better for him to just leave it right there, to work at getting over his heartbreak. Still he followed the young Alpha as he was escorted off the property, wincing when he saw Keith breaking the one man’s arm. James saw where Keith took off on a speeder, cursing that he didn’t have one either until he went to the spot to see there was a second one hidden away there as well. Hopping on it, James set off to see just where Keith was headed at such a reckless pace. 

That was the first time, since then there had been many more moments where James stole that one hidden bike to see what Keith was up to. Just to make sure that he was still alive, that he was alright. He remembered hearing stories about what happened to mated pairs when one died. If Keith and Shiro were mated as he claimed than there was no way that the young Alpha would be able to handle being alone. 

James took a deep breath as he mounted the steps, he could smell distressed and angry Alpha all over the property. It made him shiver as he heard the sounds of Keith inside screaming out his rage. James bit his lip as he knocked on the wooden door, he could hear Keith storming through the small hut. He closed his eyes as he went to knock once more only to have the door swing open mid knock.

James took advantage of Keith’s look of surprise and silence, “I’m sorry, I know that you are here and uhh…”

“Griffin?” Keith asked squinting at James in confusion, “How do you even know this place?”

James blushed, “I might have followed you once. Im sorry.”

James could smell that while Keith was irritated his scent was starting to calm down slightly.

“May I come in?” James asked, his head slightly bowed.

Keith let out a low growl but moved aside allowing James to step over the threshold. James shivered as Keith smelled the air around him, Keith’s own scent becoming confused.

“You’re an omega?” Keith asked.

“Uhh, yeah?” James flushed once more, “Is that a bad thing?”

Keith shut the door behind them and showed James through the small hut. “Not necessarily, but you think that it is a safe idea to come here unprotected to the home of a feral Alpha?”

“You… aren’t feral,” James said slowly, “you’re mate is missing right now. That is correct right? You and Senior Officer Shirogane are mated right?”

“I--” Keith stopped, “how did you know?”

“You weren’t exactly quiet back at the Garrison, I overheard you and--”

“But they didn’t believe me,” Keith’s eyes narrowed, “why the hell would you believe me? You don’t even like me Griffin.”

James winced, he knew he had given Keith that impression. The early years of meeting him, he went from being top of the class to seeing this hot shot orphan beat him at everything. It wasn’t until they were older and went through their secondary puberty that James realized his anger and jealousy towards Keith was actually affection. That he was attracted to the young Alpha, but didnt know how to properly express it. 

“I don’t hate you,” James said softly, “I’m sorry that I gave you that impression, it was deserved. I swear though that I have not hated you all this time, but I have watched you. I could see how much Shiro liked you, how you two gravitated towards each other.”

Keith looked deflated, “Ahh… They won’t listen to me, Shi-- Shiro is alive, I can feel him right here.”

James cautiously moved towards Keith, trying to push out calming pheromones, “I believe you Keith.”

James watched for further aggression finding none, took a step closer towards Keith. He lets out a sigh of relief when he feels Keith relax and collapse against him. They stay like this for a while, James holding Keith, his hands running down the Alpha’s back in a way to sooth him. 

Keith pulls from the embrace first, “Do you mind if we stay like this a bit longer?”

Together they move to sit on the sofa, its lumpy and slightly uncomfortable, but James won’t complain as Keith curls up against him pressing his nose into his scent glands. James steadies his breathing, he isn’t sure how long this will last, knocking that at some point Keith will wake up and realize that it is just James, and not the omega he was pining for.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said as he sat back rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I shouldn’t have just done that. It isn’t right.”

James flushed, “No, no it’s okay. I’m sorry I’m not who you were wanting. I’m no good compared…”

Keith glared at James, “Don’t be trying to compare yourself to anyone. Be proud of who you are without worrying about what others think.”

“Yeah but if I were better,” James continued, “I could actually satisfy you.”

A small growl ripped through Keith’s chest, “No, what I did is what is wrong, you are unmated and here I am… here I am, scenting you like some wild… no feral Alpha. I have no right to do this.”

James wrapped his hands around Keiths, “I want this,  _ I want it. _ You are not forcing me Keith, please let me do this at least for you.”

Keith closed his eyes tight, pulling his hands back and clasping them against his chest, “I… can’t. I love Shiro.  _ He _ is my mate.”

James sighed, looking down at his lap where he began to fiddle with his fingers, picking at a hangnail he found. “I know he is, but I can’t help how I feel about you. It isn’t like this would be unwanted. It isn’t against my will, I swear. If I can at least give you an ounce of comfort…”

“Go,” Keith said as he stood up and stormed to his room, “don’t come back here Griffin. It’s for your own good.”

* * *

Keith curled up on his bed, he could hear James’ footsteps as he walked out of the hut, the silence that followed once the door was shut. Keith waited until he could hear the rumble of the engine disappearing into the distance. He could feel Shiro still pinging against his chest. The thoughts of how he had betrayed his mate, barely even gone half a year and already comforting himself in the scent of another. 

One thing Keith couldn’t and didn’t want to admit to himself was just how much he enjoyed the feeling of James’ hands on him, how easily he could slip into his embrace. That he was able to push past his defenses. 

He was the worst Alpha.

* * *

James never felt lighter, on leaving Keith’s cabin. Sure he had been dismissed, but he had been able to hold Keith close for quite a while. His dismissal didn’t sound like a threat, James mused, he could have used his command voice in order to force compliance. This felt more like a request. One that James decided he would ignore. 

James set himself a plan, he would come back, and next time he would bring something for Keith to eat. Looking around the sparsely decorated room, the litter of ramen cups and instant meals told James that Keith had not been eating properly since leaving campus. 

James waited a full week before returning to that hut, this time he was prepared with a knapsack with some food he had picked up from the commissary. He knew there wasn’t much he could do in the way of alieving Keith’s concerns and fears when it came to Shiro, but he would do what he could to comfort who was left behind. 

This time James walked up the front steps without hesitation, the door swinging open before he could knock. 

“You’re back?” Keith said in confusion, no hint of upset in his voice.

James bit his lower lip, “I brought you some food, if you would like?”

Keith nodded opening up the door wider before stepping back to allow James entry. 

“I also wanted to talk, rather to suggest something.” James spoke as he emptied his back in the kitchen area, “I know you are mated, and I believe you when you say that he is still alive. I have no regrets about last time, and I was wondering if you wanted. We could do that again, just cuddling together. I mean if it makes you feel calmer, it might help you. It’s okay though if you don’t want to, if that is too much.”

James looked up and over to Keith who was standing and staring, his eyes wide and uncertain.

“It’s too much isn’t it?” James shook his head, “I’m sorry I overstepped, I’ll just go and get out of your hair.”

James went to leave, his head down. He didn’t see when Keith’s arm shot out to pull him back. James was pulling into Keith’s embrace, the Alpha was trembling as he held James close. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a bad Alpha,” Keith murmured, “I know I shouldn't be doing this. But I also don’t want to feel so angry anymore.”

“It’s okay,” James said as he pressed himself against Keith, “it isn’t a bad thing to seek comfort when you are alone. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything that would break your bonds.”

That seemed to have been the trigger for Keith as the Alpha sagged against him. Like the time before they fell onto the sofa, James cradling Keith as he curled up beside him. After some time, Keith sat up and they parted ways. This time without Keith telling him to never return, just comfortable silence. 

And so started their strange relationship. 

At least once a week, though James would try for two when his schedule would allow it, James would head over to Keith’s. Together they would spend time cuddled together, sometimes on the sofa, other times in the bedroom. Some days they just curled together in silence, James noticed those times were mostly just after a major news story regarding the crash would air. Other days they would talk about mundane things. Keith enjoyed hearing about what was happening at the Garrison, asking James about his day and progress in the flight training. He would laugh anytime James suggested that he might be a bit better of a flyer than Keith was back when they first met. Keith would tell James about his past, about his dad who was a firefighter and died saving him. Sometimes the stories would make James upset, as he remembered their youth, the times where he would tease Keith for being an orphan.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked looking up at James.

“Hmm?” James responded, “What do you mean?”

“Your scent changed just now,” Keith replied, “was it something I said?”

James bit his lower lip, his fingers carding through Keith’s black hair. “No, well, yes, sort of.”

Keith snorted, “What was it?”

“I’m just sorry Keith,” James said, his voice filled with regret.

“For what?” Keith asked, as he propped himself up to see James better.

“I was such an asshole back then.”

Keith’s eyebrow raised, “You mean when we were kids? Yeah, I guess. Though it wasn’t like I made it easy on anyone. Hell I have no idea why Shiro kept trying.”

“Pretty sure I have a good idea,” James smiled as he caressed the side of Keith’s face before realizing what he was doing. 

Both men pulled back, the spell of the moment broken. James pulled back his hand, his fingers clenched into a fist. 

“Uhh, I just noticed the time,” James said moving from the bed, “I really need to get back before someone at the dorm notices that I’m gone.”

“Uhh yeah,” Keith nodded remaining on the bed not making eye contact.

“See you Keith,” James said his chest feeling tight.

“Yeah, yeah. See ya.” Keith replied, “Later, ya?”

James held his breath, willing himself not to have an anxiety attack right there. It was fine, he was fine, everything was  _ fine. _ He walked slowly out of the small cabin and made his way to the bike. Perhaps this was just a sign that James needed a small break from visiting.

* * *

Keith jumped up pacing the small hut, no it was now more homey like a cabin since James started visiting. Before he had realized it, Keith was not only expecting but looking forward to the visits from the Omega. There were signs of James all over, like Shiro, both adding touches of themselves throughout the small space. What amazed Keith was how it wasn’t as though James had moved or replaced Shiro, instead he seemed to complement and add to the room. 

Keith smacked his forehead, what the hell was he thinking? He was mated, it wasn’t as though if Shiro would return that James would still be there. He had his own life to live and Keith knew he was not part of that. 

Maybe he should just have something to eat, perhaps it was low blood sugar that was making him think insane things. Opening the fridge door only made it worse. Inside the shelves were stacked with containers of food brought or made by James. Keith gripped the handle on the fridge door tightly before snatching up one of the containers of stew. 

Keith cracked the corner open, pulling out a piece of cold potato with his fingers.  _ No point wasting good food, _ he thought as he ate the savoury bit of food. It was good too. Keith grumbled to himself, up until now he had always been in charge of cooking for himself. Even when Shiro was home, he was the type to burn a pot while boiling water. Keith chuckled at the thought as he heated up the remainder of the food, a fork twirling in his hands. He wanted Shiro home, to have all three of them sitting ‘round a table, eating the food that James and Keith had prepared. 

Keith took his heated container into the living room, he flipped on the TV that James had convinced Keith to get. His point being that the news stations would potentially have information that he wouldn’t hear on the radio. Keith found he appreciated the noise and motion of it when he was alone, how it would make the room feel less empty at times. 

Keith sighed, closing his eyes, he could still faintly feel the pulse from Shiro. He was still alive at least, though so far away. Keith took a few steady breaths, he could get through this moment. There had been a few moments, lately more than he cared for where he could feel pain and fear ripping through the bond. It was almost to such a point where Keith felt he would truly go mad from it. Only to have it all calm down once more.

Three weeks passed, Keith was long out of the prepared meals and staples which James had brought over the last time he was there. Keith would find himself pacing back and forth through the cabin, as though stalking for prey. It had been too long since he had last seen James, his scent long faded. 

Keith wondered if he would be able to sneak onto the Garrison and see him. He was working on his plan, working out the shifts and paths for the guards when it happened. Two things happened at once, a knock followed by a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. 

Keith whimpered out “ _ Shiro _ ” before everything was surrounded in blackness.

* * *

James was shaking as he knocked on the front door of Keith’s cabin. It had been nearly a month since he had last been there, and he just couldn't take the separation any longer. In many ways he imagined that moment would go, James was not expecting what came next. 

As James rapped his knuckles against the door, he heard the muffled thumps as Keith moved inside. Instead of the grumble as the Alpha opened the door, James heard a whimpering cry and the heavy crash of a body collapsing to the floor. 

“Keith?” James called out, “ _ Keith? _ ”

James dropped his bags, packages of food rolling out along the porch. He crashed his whole body into the door, using his combat training to ensure it would go down. The wood shattered under his weight, James coughed as the dust cleared. Keith was laying on the floor, just behind the sofa, curled up into himself as he whimpered.

James ran in picking up Keith to bring him over to the bed, while close he could hear the words being repeated from his mouth. “ _ Shiro… gone… Shiro… _ ”

Once James had him in the bed he set about cleaning the mess, picking up the groceries and bringing them inside. What the hell had happened in their bond to have Keith writhing in pain. James put away all of the food before turning to look at the remains of the door, there wasn’t much he could do about it at the moment. He didn’t want to leave Keith alone for too long. James swept up the scattered bits of splintered wood before stapling up a blanket over the door way in hopes that it would deter any animals from coming inside. 

James then went to the bedroom, Keith was the same as when he had left him. Curled in a ball whimpering out the same words of  _ Shiro _ and  _ gone _ . James crawled up onto the bed, pressing against Keith’s back. 

“What is happening?” James asked as he nuzzled against the alpha.

Keith didn’t answer, turning around to press himself against James. His nose against James’ glands, breathing in his scent and rutting against his waist. James whimpered feeling how hard Keith was against him.

“Keith,” James panted, “please, open your eyes. Its me James.”

Keith grunted, nipping at James’ neck, “I’m alone.”

James wrapped his arms around Keith, “Are you sure? Maybe something happened, Shiro is still out there. You have to believe that.”

“It’s gone,” Keith said his voice sounding broken, “I feel nothing there.”

“Was there any warning?” James asked, he only knew the basics of how the bonds worked. How each person in the mated pair could feel the presence and emotions of their mate. That when one partner died that often the one left behind would go mad and if not mated to someone new often would follow their mate.

“No,” Keith said, sounding defeated. “It was normal, then Shiro was gone. Just gone.”

“There has to be a reason,” James said, “why would you feel him for so long? Don’t give up Keith.”

“How can I find someone who isn’t even there?”

James didn’t know how to answer, instead he released calming pheromones, encouraging Keith to settle against him. He was grateful that Keith was no longer rutting against him, that his own erection had calmed down. Now was not the time for him to give into his baser instincts.

* * *

James woke to the sound of movement in the main part of the cabin, throwing out his arm he noticed that Keith was no longer in bed with him. James sat up, feeling slightly panicked, hoping that everything was alright. 

“Keith?” James called out, noticing how dark it had become. 

“Hey,” Keith poked his head around the doorframe, “are you okay? I was just making a bit of something, thanks for the food, again.”

James nodded making to get up only to have Keith make a sound of protest.

“No!” Keith blurted out, “Stay in bed, please.”

“I can help,” James chuckled as he arranged himself in the bed sitting up, “besides shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“You are always doing things for me,” Keith replied, “also you were feeling a little warm when I woke up. I mean it is just a little bit of soup, I thought it might help.”

James pressed a hand to his own forehead, he was feeling a little warm. Strange, as he wasn’t feeling particularly bad, but the more he thought on it the warmer he was feeling. 

James leaned back, “I guess I am a bit warm. Thanks Keith.”

James couldn’t remember falling back asleep, but next time he opened his eyes Keith was curled around beside him. Blearily he looked to the table beside him, there a bowl full of now cold soup. It was pitch black, vaguely he remembered that he should have been long back at the Garrison. Despite that knowledge James couldn’t bring himself to wake Keith in order to leave. Instead, he sat up and picked up the bowl from the side table, the scent of the broth made his mouth water. 

The soup was cold and slightly gelatinous, but greedily James drank it back. The flavours rich and filling. James was just putting down the empty bowl when Keith shifted beside him.

“I can go reheat your soup for you,” Keith murmured as he nuzzled against James’ waist.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” James asked, he was suddenly feeling warm again. “I ate it already, it was good.”

Keith chuckled, “It should be, you made it, and no not really. I was sort of awake at the time.” 

“I kinda broke your front door,” James said sheepishly.

“I noticed,” Keith chuckled, “you know you have a key for that right?”

James shook his head, “Yeah, I had forgotten it in the dorm, besides it sounded like an emergency. I’m sorry, I’ll help you fix it.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,” Keith groaned as he pressed more against James, “Why do you smell so good?”

James sunk back into Keith’s embrace, his head feeling foggy. “I don’t know, I don’t think I do. Mmm Keith.”

Keith pressed his forehead against James, “Is this okay?”

“Is what okay?” James asked, nuzzling against Keith.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Keith said, “I don’t want to be alone. You’re purring right now, did you know that?”

James moaned as he felt Keith roll his hips, pressing his groin against him, “Am not.”

Keith pressed his lips against James’ neck, licking at the gland there. “Is it okay?”

James pressed himself against Keith,  _ fuck it, _ even if it was only for today. Keith pulled back when James didn’t answer right away, his eyes focused on James’ face, he cared. Even as gone as he was, he was not about to take James without his permission first. He was close, but there was a small measure of control happening. 

James pressed his lips against Keith, the Alpha moaning as James pushed his tongue into Keith’s mouth. As they kissed, James could feel his body get even warmer, he was on fire and wanted to be touching more of Keith.  _ Shit, fuck, this was his heat. _ As the realization dawned on him, James could feel the way his body released slick. How Keith reacted to the new scent that filled the small room. 

James began to whine, he wanted to feel Keith’s skin against his. Everything was suddenly too much for him. He needed less clothing, less barriers between them. Right away Keith made soothing sounds, kissing and mouthing all the skin he could see. Keith’s fingers moved deftly as he removed James clothing, no words being exchanged between them.

* * *

When James showed up, his scent had an immediate calming effect on him. Keith was finding himself attracted and wanting more of James, to consume and possess him completely. Then he would be reminded of Shiro, and how heartless he was to move so quickly to another person. As though it were just his secondary gender which attracted him. This dichotomy of thoughts froze Keith, leaving him curled into himself. Until James held him and soothed him, with scent and words. He wasn’t a bad Alpha. He wasn’t a bad mate. This was out of his control.

Keith stripped James, enjoying the way he moaned and writhed under him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t attracted to the Omega. James had a slim build, but muscular, his strength shown in the way that he was able to splinter the front door which Keith had noticed when he woke earlier. He reminded Keith nothing of Shiro, which was honestly what he needed. Keith was still feeling incredibly hollow, his chest where he used to feel Shiro’s presence was decidedly empty. He felt like a dark hole had opened up inside of him, threatening to pull him down. 

James said yes as Keith nipped and kissed his way down the Omega’s body. Keith could smell that the man was in heat, his scent getting stronger the moment that Keith was in the room. That he aroused the Omega just by his presence made his inner Alpha crow with pride. Keith felt his mouth water as he moved lower, James already with his legs open wide. The sweet scent of James slick filled Keith’s senses. 

Keith ran the flat of his tongue along James opening, moaning as he tasted the sweet emissions. One hand wrapped around James’ cock, stroking it in time to his tongue. Every moan from James, every burst of slick that reached Keith only urged him on. 

Keith felt James’ fingers twine in his hair, pulling at it as he rolled his hips up, grinding into Keith’s mouth. Eagerly Keith sucked the slick which was released with each motion. He was going to have James scream out his name. Keith slipped two fingers between the warm folds of James entrance, fucking him on his thick digits, curling them inside. Keith growled in pleasure, his hands moving quicker. He wrapped his mouth around James cock, sucking the Omega down to the base. His nose buried in the sparse hair that was there, breathing in the strong scent.

“Keith,” James whimpered, “ahh, fuck, I’m gonna--”

Keith moaned as the hot salty taste of James’ release filled his mouth, he could feel James’ walls tighten around his fingers as he orgasmed. Keith sat up slowly, his fingers slipping from James’ sopping wet hole. He gazed down at James as he sucked his glistening fingers, his tongue moving between to gather every last drop. 

The vision so similar yet completely different to his time with Shiro.

Keith kissed James’ hip reverently before the Omega turned over onto his stomach. His face and body flushed red from arousal. Before Keith could protest, James had his ass in the air, presenting himself for Keith to enjoy. 

Keith quickly pulled off his jeans, his cock hard and dripping as he stroked it a few times. Keith lined himself up with James’ entrance, slick dripping down his cock as he pressed himself forward, thrusting deep inside. Both men groaned when Keith entered. Keith dug his fingers into James’ hips, his blunt nails digging into the pale flesh.

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock,” Keith crooned, seating himself firmly inside. 

James whimpered when Keith stopped moving, rocking back to encourage more. “Please…”

“Such a good Omega,” Keith continued, “you want my knot baby?”

“Yes,” James keened, he had never wanted anything more.

“I’ll give you every last drop, I’ll fill you until you are fat with my seed.”

James moaned as Keith went on.

“You like that idea?” Keith rolled his hips, thrusting hard into James, “You like the idea of having my cum spilling from you. My knot locking us together.”

“Yesss--” James cried out, fat tears rolling down his face.

Keith thrust harder, he could feel his knot starting to expand. His mouth began to water as he thought of biting down on James’ neck, sealing their bond. James cried out, his back arching when the knot expanded fully, the thick bulb locking them in place. Keith roared, his mouth open wide as he bit down, the metallic taste of copper filling his mouth.

* * *

James froze as the scent of blood filled the room, he expected pain, something that showed that they were mated. There was a moment when he heard a drip, a small drop of red blossomed on the sheet by his face. James looked behind him to find Keith biting down on his own forearm, blood dripping around his teeth.

Keith’s breath slowed down, he came off his arm, licking his lips. “I managed to control myself.”

“Why?” James asked, his voice shaking.

“Why?” Keith asked confused, they were locked together for a while. He rolled them over to their side, his hand running along James’ side. “I don’t understand.”

“Why would you not bite me?” James’ asked his voice small, “Am I just no good?”

Never had James felt more trapped than he did right that moment. The fog from his heat lifting as he felt each pulse of Keith’s knot releasing more cum into him. He wanted to be far from there, no longer locked together with  _ him _ , he wanted to be free from this. He wasn’t good enough, he was just a hole to satisfy an Alpha, and now that was done there was no more use for someone like him. 

Keith pressed his lips against James back, wet from the blood that painted his lips. “No, you are fine, you are perfect. I am the one who is broken, it wouldn’t be right. Not like this. You deserve someone whole, who can give you everything.”

“This isn’t right,” James said, “you saying all this as you are literally cumming inside of me. I can  _ feel _ the heat of you--”

Keith’s hand stilled,  _ no, shit, _ he didn’t want that, he didn’t want Keith to stop touching. James’ brain screamed at him, he wanted more, he was a greedy little Omega slut. He wanted everything. 

They laid in silence, waiting for Keith’s knot to deflate. James felt cold, and glad that he was not facing the Alpha who had rejected him. What would he do now? He was sullied, if there was such an idea. Previously he had only ever dealt with his heats through toys. Now though, he knew the warmth of another body, the way a knot stretched his insides making him burn but also feel utterly satisfied. 

James wasn’t sure how much time had passed, having fallen asleep as they lay together. He woke to the feeling of being free, a small trickle of cum and slick dripping from his opening. They were now free, James turned to see that Keith was still asleep, small snores coming from him. WIth a sigh, James slipped off the bed and silently left the room, vowing to not return. 

* * *

Keith was not surprised to find that he was alone come morning, the bed cold and empty. He knew what he had said was wrong, and wasn’t even entirely the truth if he were being honest. He just wanted to give James a chance to not be stuck with a living corpse. No matter how much time would pass, Keith knew that he would always love Shiro.

Keith pressed his hand against his chest, it was still empty, but the ghost of what he had flirted on the edges. He was in no shape to mate again, if he would ever be able to. 

Keith went about his day, wrapping up the open wound using some of the antiseptic that he kept in his med kit. Keith was not surprised to have found that James did not return that afternoon, nor did he return the following day or the one after that. This time Keith was certain that he was alone. 

The days turned into weeks, Keith busied himself again with his search. Perhaps James was right, Shiro was still alive, at the very least he wanted to find out what actually happened. 

Keith went back to scanning the area for radio waves, something that indicated that Shiro was still alive, if out of reach. That was when he heard the word “Voltron”, a word which he kept having repeated, along with word of a secret weapon located there on Earth. It didn’t take Keith long before the small cabin was littered with maps and diagrams of potential spots to search. He had even found in some of his Dad’s old files, photos and notes about a strange metal lion from space. 

Two months had passed when Keith saw something which would change his path forever. A ball of fire hurtling towards Earth, along with the sudden burst in Keith’s chest pulled him into action.  _ Shiro _ . It was Shiro, he was alive. Keith gasped as he felt the bond burst back to life. Looking up to the night sky, Keith was able to discern that the ball of flame that was growing brighter was none other than his mate.

* * *

James had heard the rumours about a falling comet, and knew of the upset come morning as three of the cadets had gone missing from the grounds. What he had not expected was to see the giant metal lion doing cartwheels in the sky before blasting out of the atmosphere. Among the rumours were whispers that none other than the famous Takashi Shirogane was on that lion.

It took James nearly two weeks before he had been able to get away from the Garrison. After the incident, security has triple making it nearly impossible to leave without notice, it didn’t help that James had not been feeling well on top of that either. James finally got to a day where he had no classes in the afternoon, he asked his friends to cover for him if the COs came round. He snuck off base taking the hidden speeder. James flew along the familiar route to the small cabin in the middle of the desert. 

James already knew what he would find, but something pressed him to check anyway. He cut the engine just outside of the porch, dashing up the stairs two at a time. The door had been replaced, James touched the wood gently. It had been a few months since he had last been there, but everything was still so familiar. James knocked on the door, waiting and hoping for the familiar sound of Keith stomping over before throwing it open with a growl. But there was only silence. James closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he turned the knob and pulled on the handle. Locked. James pulled out a key he wore around his neck, with a shaking hand he tried it in the lock, breathing out a sigh of relief when it turned with ease. The door opened to reveal the empty interior. 

James slowly stepped through the portal, a thin layer of dust on everything showed that it had been a while since anyone had been inside. Papers were strewn everywhere along with old empty prepack foods and ramen containers. Everything looked as though Keith had left in a hurry, as nothing was put away or cleaned. 

He was gone.

James sunk into the dusty pillows of the old sofa with a soft sob, he was alone for real this time. As why would anyone return to this old dusty hut when they could travel the stars. James curled up on the sofa letting the sorrow and nausea wash over him, why would anyone choose him when they already had a strong mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst... [sort of]... I promise it will wrap up nicely in the final chapter which will be posted on Friday! [I will try to not leave it so late... I might have lost track of the time today due to being sick]...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



	3. Three is Not a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass and people grow and change… 
> 
> Keith and Shiro return along with the other missing cadets, in alien tech. All of them far stronger than when they had left. James is left wondering if there is even a place for him, while Keith worried that he had ruined James’ future. What he isn’t aware of is that he was not the only one to change, that James has a few things up his own sleeve.

## Part 3: Three is Not a Crowd

Years pass, events happen, people grow and evolve.

Keith was nervous when they first were back on Earth, it had taken some coaxing from Shiro to let him know that it would be alright. 

“He is still unmated,” Keith said for perhaps the fifth time as he paced their roomy quarters in the Atlas.

“You have said that,” Shiro chuckled, “a few times, I might add.”

“Yes,” Keith said turning to look at his mate, “but it’s been so many years. He should be mated by now.”

Shiro shrugged, “Not everyone gets mated at a young age Keith, you know that.”

Keith hung his head, “I fucked him up, I never should have allowed him in my cabin back then. I was feral, it was wrong of me, I knew better.”

Shiro moved over to Keith, pulling him into a tight hug, “_ Shh _, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Keith pushed himself from the embrace with a light snarl, “How can _ you _ of all people say that? I cheated on you Shiro! I am the worst Alpha in existence, I couldn’t even keep it together for one lousy year when my mate was away from me.”

“You thought I was dead!” Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “For all you knew I was gone, and you didn’t cheat, you found comfort. I am grateful to James for that and actually I have been meaning to talk with him about that.”

Keith paled, “You want to what?”

Shiro flushed a bit, “I know it isn’t normal, or usual. But I am grateful to James, I do believe he is the reason why I still have you with me. I want to properly thank him.”

* * *

“I think you need to tell them,” Kinkade said as he leaned back on the sofa.

James looked over from where he was sitting on the floor, “Tell what to whom?”

Kinkade raised his eyebrow at his friend, “I know you like to pretend you are dumb to get away with things, don’t think that will work with me. You know damn well what.”

James flushed shaking his head, “I know, _ I know _. I just… how can I break what they have? Keith did what he said he would do, he found Shiro. They are perfect together, they look like they are the perfect mates. I can’t destroy that, after all they have been through.”

“First, there is no such thing as ‘perfect mates’,” Kinkade snorted at the thought, “second, what is being ruined? Maybe they would like the news? I just don’t get why you need to hide this from them.”

“I just can’t do it okay,” James sighed, “I just can’t.”

Kinkade frowned, “You still love him don’t you.”

James looked over to his friend, a sad smile on his face, “Never could stop.”

“Fine, I won’t push you on this anymore. Just, think about it. I don’t think it would go as badly as you are assuming.”

“It’s okay ‘kade,” James turned his attention back to what was in front of him, “I am happy with this, I can be happy with what I have right now.”

Kinkade sighed before getting up, “I need to get back to the ship, you too should get yourself packed up. I understand we are leaving soon, have you already gotten your rooming assignment?”

James keeled over as a small boy leapt into his arms, “Oof! Uhh, yes, we are all set up. I just have one bag left to pack which will be done once you are gone. What are you doing?”

“We?” Kinkade cocked his head, “Is it wise?”

James hugged the small boy to his chest, “This is going to be longer than the normal missions, Iverson strongly suggested that I bring Callum along.”

Kinkade sighed, “I worry about you, when this all comes to a head. And it will, I fear sooner than later.”

James shooed his friend off, “It’s going to be fine.”

James let out a long sigh the moment the door to his apartment shut leaving him alone with the small child. He looked down, seeing familiar violet eyes staring back at him from under the longest black lashes. 

“Okay mum?” the boy asked, his eyes wide as he gently touched James’ arm.

“Yeah baby,” James smiled.

“Uncle ‘kade sad?”

“No baby,” James pulled the small boy into his arms, “Uncle ‘kade is just worried for your mum, but I am okay. Are you ready for our adventure?”

“We going space! With lions! Zoom!” 

James chuckled as Callum burst into sound effects, his excitement always added when discussing Voltron. 

“I can bring Red?” Callum asked earnestly as he twisted around to look at his parent.

“Of course,” James smiled, “and don’t forget Black too. We are going to be gone for a long while, we wouldn’t want Black or Red being lonely at being left behind.”

“I’ll get!” Callum jumped up to go grab his favourite stuffed lions from his bedroom.

* * *

The first few days out were busy, as Keith and Shiro both had assignments with getting the Atlas organized. Keith zipped in an out with long meetings with Kolivan and the rest of the Blades, as they worked out what their role would be while on this mission. It was a trip that was estimated to take at minimum three months just to reach the outer reaches where there were still planets and systems which were not aligned to anyone. 

“It’s been a week,” Shiro said as they were getting changed for dinner.

“And?” Keith looked over to his mate in question.

“Do I have to spell it out?” Shiro asked, “When are you going to talk to James?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Keith said as he busied himself with buttoning his uniform jacket, “lets go, we are going to be late.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith whistled for the wolf and teleported out of their suite. If his mate was going to be stubborn, two could play at that game. Shiro slipped into his dress shoes and made his way over to the crew quarters, down the familiar halls of the Atlas to where he knew the MFE pilots were roomed. 

Thanks to his connection with the alien ship, Shiro was able to navigate to the correct door without having to ask for any directions. What he was not expecting was to have a miniature version of his mate answering the knock, or the look of shock on James’ face in the background.

“Well hello there,” Shiro said after a moment schooling his face into a smile.

“Hi!” The young child grinned brightly, “Sheewro! Mum! Its Sheewro!”

Shiro blushed chuckling, “Yeah, I’m Shiro. And who are you?”

“I’m fwree,” the child proclaimed holding up two fingers.

“Is that so?” Shiro looked back to James, “May I come in?”

James blushed, “Uhh, y-y-yes. Of c-c-course.”

Shiro nodded before coming inside, the small child leading the way into the space. There were a few toys and books strewn around the room, as expected with a small child. 

“So sorry for the mess,” James stammered as he began to hastily pick up the toys, “I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Look Lion!” The child came over to Shiro, tugging on his jacket hem to show off two lions he held in his hands. One red, one black, designed to look like the Voltron Lions. 

“Oh neat!” Shiro crouched down beside him, “I used to fly in the black one, did you know that?”

“Uh huh!” The boy nodded eagerly, “You go swoosh and zoom!”

Shiro chuckled as the young boy began to make noises and sound effects as he flew his lions in the air. Shiro sat own on the floor, allowing the small child to crawl onto his lap, continuing to tell his story of the flying lions. He looked up to James who was watching them with a pained look on his face. 

“I was going to invite you to dinner,” Shiro spoke carefully, his voice was measured, “but I didn't realize--”

“Please,” James spoke, “don’t tell him.”

Shiro huffed a breath shaking his head, “I can’t promise you that, he is my mate, and this--”

“I know,” James pleaded, “trust me _ I know _, but can you please let me be the one to tell him. I just need time.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, there was nothing he hated more than to keep something from Keith. As it was, he was likely to have picked up on something through their bond when he first saw the child. 

“A week.”

“What?” James gasped, “Shiro, please you can’t--”

“One week,” Shiro shook his head, “from this moment. I won’t allow anymore than that.”

“Fine,” James’ shoulders dropped in defeat, “one week. You must be mad.”

Shiro smiled looking down at the small child who was gleefully playing and chattering away, “How can I be mad?”

“I mean, he is your mate, and I...we…”

Shiro reached out, his new arm unnervingly floating towards James before gently touching his arm. “I am grateful to you. You kept him alive when most Alphas would have gone mad. I am very happy that he was able to find comfort when I was not able to be there for him.”

“He thought,” James began before shaking his head, “we both thought that you were gone. Believe me if I had any idea, if he had any idea--”

“Talk to him,” Shiro said again, “and trust me when I say I am happy. Shocked, but happy.”

“Mum okay?” The little boy put down his lions and crawled out of Shiro’s lap to hug James.

“Yeah baby,” James said while holding the child close, “I’m okay.”

The child looked back, his face scrunched up in anger, “Don’t be bad Sheewro.”

“I will try my best little guy,” Shiro smiled.

Shiro stood up then dusting himself off before nodding the James and the child. 

“Callum,” James spoke up causing Shiro to startle, “his name is Callum.”

Shiro smiled brighter, “Pleasure to meet you Callum, I hope to see more of you as this trip goes on.”

Callum thought over things for a moment before answering with a nod and a large grin, “Kay!”

“Take care James,” Shiro bowed slightly, “I need to get back for dinner, and I do suggest you contact Keith sooner rather than later. You have only one week.”

“One week,” James echoed as he closed the door behind Shiro, it was going to be one very long week.

* * *

“What took you so long?” Keith asked as Shiro leaned in for a greeting, “Took me a bit to get them to start without you, is everything okay?”

Shiro smiled greeting the others at the table before answering Keith, “I’m fine, I didn’t mean to take as long as I did. Sorry about that.”

Keith watched his mate with narrowed eyes, he could feel something was happening through their bond but couldn’t place his finger on it quite yet. He knew in time Shiro would reveal it, Keith just had to dig into his reserves to not make it a ‘thing’ and trust in his mate. After a moment of thought Keith took a deep breath, and nodded.

“So long as you are alright babe,” Keith smiled before turning to the conversation at the table. 

The dinner was much to what Keith had expected of a diplomatic meal. There were long talks about how this mission would be great for the coalition; how even though they were no longer fighting Zarkon or the witch Haggar, that having a strong alliance base would keep future Zarkons and Haggars from attacking and restarting a war. 

It was long, and boring. 

The moment it was over, Keith linked his arm into Shiro’s and gave one last devastating smile before excusing them both and using the giant wolf to teleport them to their suite. 

“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed the moment they reappeared, “Some warning next time, urgh, I’m feeling rather nauseous after that.”

Keith chuckled, “They love when we do things like that, also better for preventing us being stopped every five minutes on our way back.”

“True,” Shiro agreed slowly, “but, a little warning might have been nice. I mean we just fished eating.”

Keith smirked, “Okay next time I promise to use a safe word, or something. So can you tell me what it was that kept you from joining me earlier?”

“I thought you were going to be patient about that,” Shiro chuckled.

“Yeah,” Keith stretched, “I was, but then I remembered that isn’t in my nature.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you,” Shiro shook his head, “this isn’t something for me to tell.”

Keith huffed out a breath, “Just, is it anything bad?”

Shiro bit his bottom lip before shaking his head, “No, it really isn’t bad, just trust me on this one love.”

Keith stepped forward draping his arms around Shiro’s broad neck, “I trust you implicitly, you can keep your secrets. Though I have one request, then I swear I won’t ask anything more.”

Shiro sighed then nodded, “What is it?”

“Come shower with me,” Keith pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, “your Alpha has missed you and needs some attention.”

Shiro snorted, “Is that so?”

Keith pressed his nose against Shiro’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Mmm, and you smell so good right now. I could just eat you right up.”

Shiro shivered, he could feel his whole body responding. 

“You like that idea baby?” Keith teased, his tongue lapping at the gland encouraging more scent to be released. “You like the idea of me eating you up whole?”

Shiro moaned, pressing their hips together, “And here I was thinking of eating you whole.”

Shiro watched as Keith’s brain did a full reboot before literally jumping into Shiro’s arms, his legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist. 

“Is that a promise?” Keith asked between hungry kisses.

“Is my perverted Alpha wanting some Omega inside of him,” Shiro teased back.

Keith pulled open Shiro’s shirt, buttons flying and hitting the far wall. _ Shit, he liked that shirt too. _ Keith then pulled his own shirt off, flinging it to the floor. It wasn’t often that Shiro offered to be on top, being always conscious of his size, that when he did Keith would jump at the opportunity. Shiro just hope that it would be enough to keep him from asking anything more that would just result in Shiro telling him everything. 

Shiro managed to somehow remove the remainder of their clothing and started the shower, all while holding Keith aloft. He loved how turned on Keith would get when he was being manhandled, having Shiro show off his strength by picking his mate up as though he were no more than a sack of feathers. 

“You really like this?” Shiro asked as he placed Keith down and pinned him against the shower wall. 

Keith struggled only slightly at the pressure, his grin and aroused scent giving all the queues Shiro needed to know that this play was being enjoyed. 

“Shall I then be more strict my little Alpha,” Shiro taunted as he pressed harder on the back of Keith’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Keith responded his eyes dark and inviting.

Shiro let out a growl, while not as menacing as the Alpha ones Keith could do, it was still enough power behind it. With one foot he knocked open Keith’s legs, warm water showering down on them both slightly muting their scents. 

“Now stay,” Shiro growled in Keith’s ear, pressing on his back to further emphasize his meaning before slipping down to his knees. 

Keith let out a gasp when he felt Shiro spread open his cheeks, warm water trickled down his back and down between the opening. The warmth passing over his hole which was already twitching in anticipation. 

Shiro grinned, pressing his thumb over the puckered entrance, the skin there sensitive and hot. Slowly he pushed the thick digit inside, he could feel the walls pushing back at the intrusion. Shiro let his thumb come out completely before changing it with his pointer and middle, thrusting the two fingers inside.

“You are opening so nicely for me Alpha,” Shiro complimented Keith, he enjoyed the way his mate would moan at each thrust, his insides tightening at each word.

Shiro began to scissor his fingers, stretching Keith as much as he could. While in general male Omega cocks were smaller than their Alpha counterparts, Shiro was no ordinary Omega. Much like the rest of his build Shiro was decently endowed, particularly in his girth. And unlike Omegas, Keith didn’t have a handy second opening that was self lubricating. So he needed a bit more stretching and preparation than Shiro did in any given day. 

Shiro removed his fingers, feeling his own slick pouring down his inner thigh. Keith whimpered wondering what had happened turned to see Shiro was fingering himself. 

“Don’t you worry love,” Shiro said showing his slick coated fingers, “just wanted to give you some additional lubrication.”

“Oh fuu--” Keith’s eyes rolled back as Shiro thrusted the two fingers back inside, fucking him ruthlessly on them. 

“You like it when I am rough Love?” Shiro asked his voice low and primal, “Opening you nice and wide with my slick and fingers? Ready to have my Omega cock inside you? Filling you up? Maybe I can get you pregnant, an Alpha all round with the seed of a lowly Omega.”

Keith moaned, “Please, give me every last drop. You are not lowly, you are so good, my beautiful mate.”

Shiro pulled out his fingers, stroking his hard cock with a bit more slick that was ecorating his inner thigh. “I’ll give you what you want love.”

Shiro groaned as he sank inside, his cock pressing past the tight muscle with very little resistance.

“You feel so good,” Shiro nipped Keith’s earlobe, “I love how you tighten around me, milking me the moment I am inside. How eager are you to be pregnant with my little Omega babies.”

Keith shook and moaned, one hand snaking down to wrap around his own weeping cock.

Shiro growled, “No, you can’t do that, your knot belongs to me.”

Keith immediately put his hand back on the wall sinking into the feeling of Shiro being deep inside of him.

“Such a good boy,” Shiro crooned, “maybe we can be round and fat together.”

Keith cried out, his back arching as he came slightly. His insides tightened around Shiro encouraging the Omega to cum, painting his insides with his hot release. Shiro pulled out, cum and water pouring down the back of Keith’s legs.

Keith turned around to kiss his mate, “You are so amazing.”

“And we aren’t even done yet,” Shiro grinned against Keith grabbing hold of his still hard cock with one hand, “lets take care of this in the bedroom.”

“Baby wants a knot?” Keith asked with a sultry smile.

“Oh yes,” Shiro replied.

The pair quickly finished off their shower, occasionally touching each other as they toweled off and made their way back to the bedroom. Shiro led the way to the bedroom, his towel dropping to the floor to show off his bare ass. Keith let out a growl as he caught up behind his mate pressing him down against the mattress.

“Eager aren’t we?” Shiro laughed between kisses.

“I can’t help it,” Keith replied, “I love the taste and scent of my mate.”

Shiro pulled his legs wide open, his fingers trailing behind his balls to dip into his entrance, “Lots to taste right here.”

Keith shivered, “When did you become so filthy?”

Shiro smirked, “Been around you too long, now please Alpha, give me that knot, fill me up.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Keith said as he dipped down to lap at the leaking entrance.

Keith moaned as he drank up the ambrosia that was Shiro’s slick, his fingers plunging inside to encourage more to flow out to him. 

“Please Alpha,” Shiro moaned his back rising up with each thrust.

Keith rose to his knees, licking his lips as he smiled down at his mate, “You truly are addicting.”

Shiro let out a satisfied sigh as he felt Keith’s cock nudge against his entrance, thrusting forward until it filled him. He waited only a moment before he began to move, pressing deep inside. Shiro whined, his back arching as he tried to chase his orgasm, fucking himself on Keith’s cock. 

“You are so very needy tonight,” Keith chuckled, he rolled them over so that he was on his back and Shiro was riding on top. The omega groaned low as he sank deeper onto the cock, “This should satisfy my thirsty mate, move those hips for me.”

Shiro moaned as he pressed his hands on Keith’s chest, gaining leverage as he rode Keith. His hips shaking with each rise, bottoming out on Keith’s cock, feeling it grind deep inside. Shiro let out a piteous whine as Keith’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock, using the precum to help his hand glide along his length. 

“Keep moving those hips,” Keith crooned to his crying mate, “I’m going to fill you up until your belly is round with my seed.”

“Oh go--” Shiro shook his insides clamping down around Keith’s length as he came, spurts of cum painting Keith’s chest. 

Keith moved his hands to Shiro’s hips, digging his blunt nails into his flesh as he thrust up, fucking him through his orgasm until he felt the swell of his knot starting to inflate. With a last press Keith was locked deep inside, his knot catching on Shiro’s rim. Copious amounts of cum filled Shiro, heat of his release filling the omega above him. Shiro collapsed down against Keith, still locked together, cum still pumping deep inside. 

Keith run his fingers down Shiro’s back, “You are so good baby.”

Shiro started to purr as he felt Keith nip and kiss at his neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith shifted his weight to thrust up again into Shiro making him shiver and moan in appreciation, as he felt a tug at his rim.

Shiro nuzzled against Keith, “You are so mean.”

“Yeah? How so?” 

Shiro chuckled at the smirk on Keith’s face, the way his lip curled up to show the small fang of his eye tooth. Inside he could still feel Keith’s cock pumping cum inside, slower now as they relaxed.

Shiro sighed a few times, Keith nudged his nose against his mates neck. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Shiro said as he tried to shift, unable to move anywhere thanks to their knot.

Keith thrust into Shiro making his mate whimper at the feeling, “You think after all these years I can’t tell when you have something on your mind? Hell I can _ feel _ you inside, you know that. You can tell me anything.”

“Pretty sure I’m the only one feeling anything inside them,” Shiro smirked making Keith chuckle in response.

“You’re worried about something,” Keith urged.

Shiro groaned and sighed one more, “I swore I wouldn’t say anything.”

“It has to do with James doesn’t it,” Keith asked his voice low and sad. 

“Wh-why would you say that?” Shiro asked feeling his pulse spike.

“You smelt like him,” Keith responded.

“Wh--”

“Tonight,” Keith didn’t allow Shiro to finish, “I could smell him on you, him and… well it doesn’t matter. I trust you, I won’t bother you about it anymore, I know you would tell me if you could. You can relax baby.”

Shiro let out a breath he hadn’t realize he had been holding, “I’m sorry, I’m such a bad mate.”

Keith let out a growl, “Take that back Takashi, not even you are allowed to bad mouth the best mate I could have ever asked for.”

“Am I though?” Shiro asked his arms wrapped around Keith, “I can’t even bear your pups.”

Keith jerked back, “What do you mean? Shiro are you saying you want to--”

Shiro shrugged, “You would be a wonderful father and what if I am keeping you from being just that.”

“Baby,” Keith ran his hand along Shiro’s back, “I am not with you for your ability to bear our children. I mean for all we know I am the problem, it isn’t like we have ever checked--”

Shiro let out a small gasp as he felt Keith’s cock slip from inside of him, the knot having deflated. While he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting having Keith pull him into a tight embrace was not it. 

“Keith?”

“I love you, you know that?” Keith murmured into Shiro’s white locks, “I felt like I had died when, when that happened. And again, I mean, I will never abandon you. I swear I will never betray you again either.”

Shiro nuzzled into Keith, “You didn’t betray me Keith, I only went to see James because I wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank--?”

“Yes,” Shiro sighed, “I know all too well what happens when a mated pair loses one half. How in the majority of instances will leave both mates dead, that is why they don’t like to seperate mated pairs on missions. So things like what happened with us, never occurs. I am grateful to James for keeping you alive, I am a greedy selfish man.”

“So, you aren’t mad at me then?”

“No,” Shiro kissed Keith deeply, “I love you so much, and as I said I am a selfish man. I would do anything to keep you alive and with me. I would even be more than willing to share you, if it meant that you were alive and happy.”

“Share? What are you talking about?” Keith shook his head.

“Just,” Shiro paused for a moment, “just, I wouldn’t be mad is all. I would understand.”

Keith groaned, “Okay, I am now officially confused, and tired.”

Shiro snuggled beside Keith, his arm wrapped around his mate. “Sleep sounds good to me.” 

* * *

James’ head was reeling after the visit from Shiro, his heart thundered in his chest. He always wondered what might happen if they learned about Callum, having Shiro just blindside him as he did was not expected. Though James suspected that when Kinkade found out about this, he would tell him that it was expected.

“Are you okay mum?”

James held his son close, “Yeah baby, I am alright. I was just surprised by the visit.”

“Shewro still good?” Callum asked his voice quivering slightly.

“Shiro is one of the best men out there,” James smiled, “he is definitely still good.”

James sighed, “Let’s figure out what we are doing for dinner tonight, any requests?”

“Hot dogs!” The little boy laughed.

“Sounds great,” James placed the boy down with his toys, “you play quietly here while mum makes dinner. I think Uncle ‘kade is dropping by later to say hello before bedtime.”

“Kay!”

James went about his evening routine with Callum, moving through the small shared suite. Dinner passed without any fuss, and Kinkade dropped by as promised once the officer’s dinner was completed. He played with Callum as James cleaned up from the day, in the morning he had duties with the MFEs and training. Iverson had set up a nanny type service, which other families used while on deep space missions to allow families stay together. Thankfully Callum loved his nanny as she was one of the Alteans who came back with the Paladins and regalled the small boy with stories of her adventures with them.

“So what are you going to do?” Kinkade asked after James walked out of Callum’s room having just put the toddler to bed.

“About?”

Kinkade raised an eyebrow, “We are not playing this game Griffin.”

“Sorry, sorry,” James ducked his head, “You’re right, I have to do something, Shiro. Shiro was amazing, and he had no right to be.”

Kinkade shrugged, “He probably understands it was extenuating circumstances. It isn’t like you knew he was alive.”

“No,” James shook his head, he poured Kinkade and himself a coffee before sitting down, “we definitely thought that the bond was severed. Keith never would have, I wouldn’t have… I mean I know I always had a _ thing _ for him, but I am not that kind of guy.”

Kinkade nodded, “So now Shiro knows, you think he will tell Keith? I mean they are together still, they are a recognized mated pair.”

“Yeah,” James sighed, “I know, he said he wouldn’t that he would give me a week.”

“If he said he would give you that much time, I wouldn’t waste it.”

“I just have no idea how the hell I am supposed to tell him.” James curled his feet under him as he took a sip of his drink enjoying the warmth, “Uhh hi there Keith, remember me? This would be your son, oh yeah? Didn’t I mention? That time we kinda hooked up, I got knocked up. Oh yes, by the way, your mate has already met him.” James groaned throwing his head back, “This is no good, I can’t ‘kade, I just can’t. Not after all this time.”

“If you don’t tell him,” Kinkade spoke, “then you know Shiro will, and given how Keith is, I don’t think he will be happy to learn it that way.”

“Listen,” James glared, “stop being so right all the time. It’s annoying.”

Kinkade snorted, shaking his head, “So what are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna _ try _ to talk to Keith tomorrow.”

Kinkade looked over to James, “What is your schedule tomorrow?”

“Likely same as yours,” James shrugged, “morning meeting with MFEs, then afternoon training with the cadets.”

“Ahh,” Kinkade nodded, “Keith is usually there too for the training modules.”

“Yes, he is expected to be there with the new blades.” James sighed, “‘kade would you mind staying over for a bit? I need to get out and work off some of this.”

“Sure thing,” Kinkade nodded, “your place is far more comfortable and quieter than my sleeping quarters.”

James snorted, “Quieter than a two year old?”

“Have you ever slept with three other pilots?” Kinkade shook his head, “They snore so damn loud, Lief I swear is the worst.”

James wiped away a tear of mirth, “Score one for getting knocked up. I really appreciate it ‘kade.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kinkade rank back the last of his cup, “work out your shit then deal with what you should be dealing with. It isn’t healthy to keep secrets like this.”

* * *

Keith woke up sometime in the middle of the night cycle feeling restless, the room lit with a soft glow from Shiro’s charging arm. Shiro was curled up beside him, snoring softly, the blanket almost completely off. Keith kissed his mate softly, adjusting the blanket before slipping out of bed. 

He needed to do something and right now his instincts were screaming at him to find James right that second. But it was the middle of the night cycle, who the hell would appreciate having anyone banging on their door at all hours. Keith growled in frustration as he pulled on some loose shorts and a tank top, with one look back to his mate who was still sleeping undisturbed, Keith stepped out of their room and into the quiet hallway.

Keith jogged through the quiet corridors, the low constant hum of the ship the only sound that could be heard. Keith found himself in front of the doors to the gym hoping that a solid sweat would help his restlessness, remembering the past where Shiro would spar with him to help alleviate his anger and energy. Given the time Keith expected that the gym would be empty, he was surprised when he heard the familiar thwap as a fist hit the bags. Keith hesitated for a moment before shrugging and just walked in. There was more than enough room for more than just one person.

Keith made his way over to the weights, it didn’t take long for Keith to work up a sweat. He didn’t catch a glimpse of the other person, not wanting to be distracted from his own workout, that he was surprised when a familiar scent reached him. Keith put down the weights, his body moving of its own accord as he followed the pheromones. 

“Keith?” James turned startled from his workout as he noticed the Alpha walking towards him. 

Keith stopped and stared at James, “You’ve been avoiding me, and now your scent is on Shiro, and he is now avoiding telling me why.”

“I’m sorry,” James blinked backing away slightly, he wasn’t ready to have the talk quite yet. “Just please give me some time, I swear I will talk with you.”

Keith frowned, “This is beyond frustrating I hope you realize that, but I trust you, and Shiro. I… I’m just going to go… I need to clear my head.”

James stepped forward one hand out, “Wait, I didn't mean to chase you away.”

“It’s okay really,” Keith shook his head, “you were here first, just don’t make me wait too long. I don’t like being kept in the dark, it makes me feel like I’m not trusted. You also smell, I don't know, I just better go. In case Shiro wakes up.”

Keith bit his lip, fighting the urge to mark James. His scent was almost overpowering to him, stronger, sweeter than he remembered it being. Keith chalked it up to the fact that James had been working out, the heat and sweat from the exercise making his scent that much stronger to him. There was something else, another scent clinging to James which Keith couldn’t place. He needed to get out of there before he did something that he would regret.

Keith stopped as he felt James’ hand on his arm, “What? James?”

“Please don’t leave,” James pleaded his face flushed and breathing heavy.

Keith growled slightly, “I really should go, your scent… and Shiro is sleeping.”

“I miss you too,” James said in a low tone, his fingers still clutched around Keith’s arm. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about all of this.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked shaking his head, “We were adults, we knew what we were doing. There is nothing to be sorry for.”

“He didn’t tell you then?” James asked his eyes wide.

“The hell are you talking about?”

“Shiro…” James spoke, “he didn’t say what happened when we met?”

“I told you already that you and Shiro can keep your secrets for now did I not?” Keith growled, “I hate having to repeat myself so often.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I just can’t believe that he would have kept…”

Keith snarled once again this time grabbing James’ arm and pulling him out of the gym.

“What? Wait, where are we going?”

“Fuck waiting,” Keith growled as he kept walking at a quick pace, grateful that the ship was mostly asleep and unable to smell the scent of them both.

James kept silent as he was led through the corridors, when he recognized the officers sleeping quarters he spoke up. His voice trembling, “Keith I really shouldn’t be here.”

“Shut up unless you want to wake someone up,” Keith snapped half dragging James.

Keith didn’t know what the hell he was thinking right now, his brain a whirlwind of arguments. He should have just left well enough alone, Shiro had given the guy a week. Keith _ could _ have waited, but there was something about it that itched Keith right between the shoulder blades. He needed to know what the hell these two were keeping from him, and why James scent was so appealing to him when other Omegas have never affected him in that way outside of Shiro.

* * *

Shiro woke up to the strong scent of agitated Alpha along with the sweet notes of frightened Omega. 

“Keith? Is everything alright?” Shiro watched as the lights went up in the room, his mate was half dragging James behind him. “What the--? James? What is happening?”

“I’m sorry Shiro,” James started blubbering slightly.

Keith threw James onto the bed where Shiro was blinking owlishly having just woken up. 

“I know you said a week Shiro,” Keith ranted while pacing, “but what am I supposed to do when he grabs onto me when I try to leave? And why does he smell like that?”

Shiro looked to James who was smelling stronger than he had when they had met, his face was flushed as well. He leaned in closer pressing one hand against the young man’s face before looking back to Keith.

“Babe,” Shiro spoke, “I think he is in heat. James, when did you last cycle?”

“No no no,” James shook his head, “I can’t be. I take something to prevent that, I can’t be.”

Shiro looked to Keith to help, “I’m sorry but I think it is the two of us being here, the stress…”

“Shit,” Keith blinked falling down to his knees in front of James, “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here. That was stupid of me, please don’t worry about it, you can go. Or I can go. You stay here with Shiro, he can help you through this and I can stay elsewhere so you aren’t forced or shit, I fucked up. Sorry.”

Shiro watched the interaction in frustration, the scent of an omega in distress becoming stronger with each word uttered. 

“Okay enough,” Shiro commanded, using his captain’s voice to stop Keith in his tracks, “the only way you will have fucked up Keith is if you walk out that door. Where the hell do you think you will go that won’t have you breaking something in your frustration?”

Keith shrugged giving Shiro a sheepish look, “I dunno, maybe crash with Pidge or something.”

“She will kick you out in less than five seconds,” Shiro rolled his eyes, “that is if she doesn't kill you for waking her up.”

“Okay valid,” Keith said before pointing to James, “still I shouldn't be here with him like this.”

“Is it alright if I have a say in this?” James piped in his voice wavering slightly, “I mean it is only my body we are talking about.”

Keith looked down abashed while Shiro smirked. 

“What is it that you want to do here James?” Shiro asked.

“I know what you said before,” James said looking to Shiro, “but I still feel I should apologize. And I have a feeling my body being like this is just a sign I have been putting it off for far too long.”

“What are you two on about?” Keith asked as a look passed between the two Omegas.

“Shh,” Shiro glanced at Keith, “go on James.”

“Do you mind if I?” James gave Shiro a significant look.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Shiro replied.

James scrambled closer to the older Omega, sighing as he felt the bigger man relaxed into the embrace and nuzzled back.

“Better?” Shiro asked glancing to see how Keith was reacting, while he was expecting more upset or even some jealousy, he was pleased to see that his mate looked happy. Proud even. Shiro relaxed further, perhaps this wouldn’t be as hard as he was thinking. 

“Yes,” James replied sighing at how much clearer his mind felt with just that little bit of contact. “Sorry about this, I didn’t plan…”

“Don't worry about that,” Keith interrupted, “you should be comfortable, I want to know, but not at the expense of you.”

“I’m sorry,” James began, Keith went to respond only to be shut with a glare from his mate, “listen please, I am sorry that I waited this long to tell you. I can’t say I am truly sorry for us being together that day, it really was like a dream made reality. I told you I had always liked you, so that was really special for me. But then you disappeared. I know it was to rescue Shiro, and that you found him, there are no words. It isn’t often that we are able to not only have our happiness but to find it twice in our lifetime.”

“More like thrice,” Keith shook his head, “or was it four times? I started to lose count.”

“What?” James looked from Keith to Shiro in confusion.

Shiro shook his head, “Don’t mind him, he is being overly dramatic.”

“No, no, I am not.” Keith puffed up pointing at Shiro while directing his voice to James, “Do you have any idea what it is like to be mated to someone who dies, all the damn time? He has literally died, while we were in space, he died. Did you know that? His hair is this gorgeous white cause he spent the better part of a year dead, floating through the void that is Black’s mindscape.”

James jerked back twisting to look at Shiro, “What?”

Shiro shrugged, “That is true, but I am back now and everything is fine with us that way.”

“It was hell,” Keith replied back, “do you have any idea what it is like to feel like your mate is there, but isn't? You _ weren’t _ right, and I should have known better. I am your Alpha and I should have _ known. _”

“No one knew,” Shiro sighed, “please, lets keep on one subject at a time.”

Keith huffed before taking a deep breath and looking to James, “Sorry about that. I am sorry that I just left as I did. That… that wasn’t right. I just disappeared on you, though I had thought that you were done with me after that night. You were so mad I didn’t bond with you that night, I was careless of your feelings.”

“I actually understand though,” James smiled, “I won’t deny I was furious with you, but mostly with myself. I knew how deeply you two were connected, _ I knew _, but I was greedy and wanted even a little piece of you for myself. And at the end I got what I wanted.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean?”

James blushed looking down at his lap, squirming slightly as he felt the intensity of Keith’s stare. “I can’t.”

Shiro pressed his nose against James’ neck, his one arm pulling the smaller man closer to him. “Tell him.”

James whimpered at the touch, the heat of Shiro’s breath against his bare skin. It had been a long time since he had been that close to anyone outside of his own son. And this was completely different. 

“Trust me, it will be alright.” Shiro said, his voice low and soothing.

Keith knelt by the bed, careful not to touch what had basically become the nest for the two Omegas, not wanting to frighten or upset either of them. “Please tell me. What is it that you--” 

Shiro looked up when Keith didn't finish his sentence to see his mate had gone paler than normal his eyes round.

“You were pregnant when I left weren’t you?” Keith’s voice was monotone coming out, devoid of all emotion as the gears clicked into place. “I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I really am a shit Alpha.”

Shiro felt James shiver, this was not going the way he hoped, he made a split decision. “Get up here now Keith.”

Keith looked up his eyes still wide and looking wild, “I don’t deserve…”

“Get up here now,” Shiro commanded, “if you keep acting like that I will call you a bad Alpha. You right now have not one but two Omegas here who you are actively abandoning in your actions. Or is it that you have already had each of us so you are done now.”

James looked from Keith who was looking devastated to Shiro shaking his head, “No! Oh god Shiro, this is not what I wanted.”

Shiro tightened his grip on James waist holding him in place. His bionic arm still set on the charger blinking at the ready to fly over if needed. “No James this conversation was long overdue. I am tired of Keith acting like he did something wrong. I was gone, and I am grateful he took comfort with you as it meant that he was alive. But if this is what we are left with? I am not interested in this version of Keith, perhaps I should look for a better stronger Alpha.”

Shiro watched as Keith’s face went from devastated to angry in seconds. 

“You want a stronger Alpha?” Keith snarled crawling up onto the bed, “Perhaps that curtass over on the bridge, I see how he watches you.”

Shiro snorted, “Curtis you ass, and he is a beta. I also don’t think he watches anything, let alone me.”

James shook his head, “No I am with Keith on this one, he definitely watches you.”

“You are mine,” Keith growled pulling Shiro towards him before kissing him. 

Shiro moaned into the kiss, he could feel James trying to wriggle away which only made his growing erection worse. When they broke apart Shiro looked down at James, “And just where do you think you are going?”

“Well it is pretty clear what is about to happen here,” James flushed, “I would rather not sit here and watch as you two… ya know.”

“I’m not a fan of inactive partners either,” Keith smirked, “what Takashi has so blatantly implied here, is that you are part of our family.” Keith bowed his head to James’ lap in submission, “I failed you as your Alpha, and I hurt your trust. I am truly sorry. If you can forgive me I would like to make right of that particular night.”

“What?” James asked thoroughly confused, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well I think,” Keith said looking from James to Shiro and back again, “that my mate is suggesting that we bond with you. No, _ I am _asking. James, would you join us and be one of my mates.”

“One of _ our _mates,” Shiro corrected.

“Yes, sorry,” Keith sat up looking James in the eye, “please become one of _ our _ mates.”

There was a burst of pheromones from James, the scent of rejection was gone, now it was arousal. Shiro called his arm over, the limb floating of its own accord to join the trio. James shivered as he felt the metal limb caress his side encouraging Shiro on. Shiro tentatively kissed the younger man’s neck as Keith watched the pair, his violet eyes dark with desire.

“The choice is yours,” Keith spoke softly, “no matter what you decide, I hope that you will allow me to meet our child. To be part of their life.”

James looked at Keith, “You want to meet him?”

Keith raised his eyebrow, “You sound surprised.”

James blushed, “Just understand, this is a lot. And honestly, I didn’t know what to expect. There are so many stories about Alphas abandoning or not claiming…”

“I’m not like other Alphas.” Keith shrugged, “You know I never would have left you if I had realized.”

James leaned forward kissing Keith gently, “I know, you are a much better Alpha than you give yourself credit for Keith. I’m sorry I was so damn scared to tell you about Callum, that was not fair on my part.”

“Let’s not talk anymore about our past mistakes,” Shiro said his flesh hand losened around James’ waist as his other slipped between his legs to palm over James’ erection.

Keith pulled back only slightly so that they could look at each other in the eye, “This is your choice, clearly we both are interested. I want to make up for my mistake all those years ago, but this decision is yours alone.”

“If I say no?” James asked his voice cautious.

Keith backed away a bit more giving James space, “If you say no, then I will respect that too. And you can tell me to what capacity you would like me here as you are still in heat.”

“You would still be okay even if I asked you to leave and stayed with your mate for the duration?”

Keith licked his lips but his eyes never wavered, “Then I would leave if that is what you wanted and Takashi agreed. I’m not saying it wouldn’t be hard, but I would do that for you, I owe you at least that much.”

“Don’t test him,” Shiro spoke against James’ ear, “you know Keith is honest, sometimes to a fault.”

James looked Keith over, “I would never kick you from your own home, please join us.”

Keith move in once more, “And…?”

“And…” James took a deep breath, “I want to bond with you both…”

There was a hesitation that made Keith cock his head, “but?”

James nodded and sighed, “But, I want to wait until I have a proper heat, and _ after _ you meet Callum. I want him to meet his father, fathers? How is this going to even work?”

Shiro chuckled, “We can work it out in time.”

Keith nodded, “I like that idea, I look forward to meeting Callum.”

James sighed, his whole body relaxing against Shiro before he started to squirm again.

Shiro nuzzled at Jame’s neck, “Is something wrong?”

“Too many clothes,” James whined.

Keith chuckled, “Well now there is something I am more than able to assist you with.”

James gasped as Keith began stripping both of them, the lights of the bedroom dimming of their own accord. Shiro watched as Keith removed James’ shorts, pressing the crotch of it to his face to breathe in the scent. Shiro smiled as he ran his tongue along James’ neck, sucking and nipping at the gland to encourage more pheromones to leak. 

“Enjoying the taste baby?” Keith asked his eyes glowing in the dim light.

Shiro hummed in agreement, “Oh yes.”

“I do remember that being sweet,” Keith grinned before dipping lower, “though this was much sweeter.”

James’ back arched in Shiro’s strong arms, his hips rising up to grind against Keith’s face. His cock red and leaking precum bounced against his abdomen, leaving a slick trail in its wake. Shiro willed his arm to wrap around James’ cock, he enjoyed the way James canted hips to thrust inside while still against Keith’s warm tongue. James cried out as Keith plunges two fingers inside, thick cum spilled over Shiro’s metal fingers.

Keith rose up to his knees, licking his lips. “Mmm, just as I remembered, Takashi.”

Shiro moaned as Keith kissed his lips, the taste of James filling his mouth, mixed with the taste of Keith. Once they broke off their kiss Shiro shifted his position slightly, spreading his knees open to give James a more comfortable way to lay against him while Keith stripped himself of his shorts and stroked his cock. 

James whimpered below them, his body writhing, desperate to be filled. Keith used some of the slick that was leaking from Jame’s entrance to coat his cock before thrusting deep in one motion. James’ back arched, he gasped as he felt Keith bottom out.

“You are so tight,” Keith moaned.

James sighed, “That’s because there hasn’t been anyone since… oh fu-- did you just get bigger?”

Keith began to move, his hips rocking slowly as he thrust deep inside. Shiro ran his hands soothingly along James’ arms, his robotic limb having been wiped off on some tissues. James moaned, the sound of Keith thrusting into him filling the otherwise quiet of their bedroom. 

This was a Keith which Shiro often experienced but had never seen from the outside. The way he was firm but gentle with his partner, ensuring that all of their needs were met. How he would speed up or change angles based on how James was breathing. That he didn’t forget about Shiro even though his attention was mostly on James, including him with kisses and talk. 

Keith’s breath hitched, “You are so good James, opening up nice and wide for your Alpha.”

James whimpered, his insides clenched around Keith’s cock. “Fuu-- Keith--”

Shiro and Keith pressed their lips to James’ neck, each marking him with kisses and light nips. Licking and sucking the sweat coated skin leaving purple bruises that left nothing to the imagination. 

“I need…” James panted, “I need your knot, please…”

Keith groaned his knot inflating to catch against James rim. James came again, weak spurts of cum adding to the mess on his abdomen. Keith’s hips moving in shallow motions as he pumped his release deep inside. 

“Such a good boy,” Keith bit James on the place where his mating gland was located. Not hard enough to break the skin and complete the bond, but hard enough to have James gasp beneath him. Keith kissed the area reverently, “Next time.”

James whimpered as Keith and Shiro kissed him in turn, the feeling of Keith still inside stretching him open as he was being filled almost enough to have him cum for a third time. Shiro helped James shift his position until he and Keith were spooned but still locked in place. He kissed each of them in turn before wiping their bodies down and covering them with a light bedsheet.

As Shiro settled in bed he noticed that James was wiggling against Keith. “Are you alright?”

“Callum,” James said his voice low.

“What about him?” Shiro and Keith asked together their voices filled with concern.

“Shit,” Keith swore, “I wasn’t thinking, is he alone all this time?”

James chuckled, “No, Kinkade was over. He is watching Callum, but I said I would be back after an hour. I think I am a bit later than that though.”

Shiro shifted in the bed grabbing his tablet, “Ryan Kinkade?”

James nodded, “Yes sir.”

Keith burst into laughter causing Shiro to look up, eyebrow raised, “What?”

“Did you just seriously call Takashi, _ Sir? _” Keith chortled.

Shiro saw how red James turned as he pressed his face into the pillow unable to move anywhere thanks to the knot that held them together. 

“Shut up,” James muttered in response.

Shiro licked his lips, choosing to ignore them, “I let Ryan know that you won’t be back tonight. He sent back a thumbs... up? Why... ?”

“Oh god,” Keith gasped, “I don’t know what you are doing over there Takashi, but keep doing it. James is tightening around me and it feels so good.”

“Ass,” James grumbled.

“And all ours,” Shiro said wryly.

“When you say it like that,” Keith mumbled.

James sighed, “I do like that though.”

“What part?” Shiro asked, a small smile ghosted on his lips as he noticed James running his hand gently along his abdomen.

“All of it,” James said looking up, “that he is ours, that I am part of that. Being all one family soon.”

Keith snorted, “We already were, and I would have mate bonded you right now if you were okay with it.”

James nuzzled back against Keith while keeping one hand on Shiro’s hips to pull him in closer. “Thank you.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it, I hope you enjoyed this ride. Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who encouraged me as I wrote this...
> 
> You can find me over on twitter for more chatter, and my DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and Kudos always are appreciated and answered!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
